SStime: Oneshots
by Yk2895
Summary: Colección de OneShots, cada uno distinto al anterior. Rating de T-M. Sasuke menor que Sakura, un mundo de sexo y dinero, celos, el triste destino de enamorarte de tu hija y muchos escenarios mas.
1. Im in Luv with a Stripper part1

**Gracias por sus opiniones, lo se el final estuvo pésimo pero en verdad llevaba ya mucho en el PC y tuve que pararme a cocinar jaja. **

**AYUDA: Soy muy mala en los Summary así que si alguien pudiera colaborarme seria genial solo envíenla por PM pero enserio háganlo. También si tienen alguna idea o algo pueden pedirla y tendrán un Oneshot aquí.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: OOC, **Nada muy serio. Las cosas que no describa como vestuario o sitios es porque no soy buena haciéndolo, prefiero dejarles eso a la imaginación de cada quien.

**Rated: T**

**Published: **Marzo 7/14

**In Love with a Stripper!**

El ambiente apestaba a sudor y alcohol, cada segundo que pasaba ahí sintiéndose como una sardina enlatada se arrepentía de haberse dejado sonsacar por Naruto, es decir en que momento se le pudo meter en la cabeza que estaba bien ir a un bar (más como burdel) con ese idiota? No sabia si sentirse avergonzado por el que dirán o enfurecido por el escandalo de los payasos que tenia al lado… ¡Actuaban como si nunca hubieran visto una mujer desnuda!

Bufo mientras se enderezaba y trataba de ver el "show" pues los silbidos y el murmuro con cara de imbécil del rubio de "es una de las mejores stripper de aquí" no hizo mas que llenarlo de curiosidad pues nunca asistía a sitios como estos así este fuera uno de los mas nombrados en la ciudad siendo inaugurado hace poco, se llamaba _Akatsuki. _Y la razón por la que no venia era el Dinero como era necesario para todo en la vida por lo que no tenia dinero para derrochar, no es que fuese mas pobre que una clase media (económicamente hablando) pero actualmente su familia no estaba en el mejor de sus momentos, su padre había perdido las acciones de lo poco que salvo de su pequeña empresa por lo que por ahora debería ayudar a su familia disminuyendo gastos superfluos, ya no mas casa grande ni autos o ropa despampanante , además si prestaba atención al baile no tendría que ver la cara de perros hambrientos de sus acompañantes cada que pasaba una mesera.

Se apagaron las luces de colores mientras en la pequeña tarima se encendían dándole un toque misterioso en compañía del humo con olor meloso que empezaba a extenderse por el sitio, empezó una música con un beat poco definido pero supuso que era lo ideal para esta clase de espectáculos, poco a poco se distinguía una sombra femenina dirigiéndose con un caminar felino y destilando aires de seducción a la tarima en forma de T y apenas llego al centro el reflector se poso en ella (A/N: si es ese el nombre de la luz blanca?) . Vestía uno de esos disfraces mas sexis que eróticos, pues no enseñaba nada y aunque fuera vergonzoso, ella solo incitaba a que quisieras averiguar que hay bajo la tela.

Giraba mientras contorneaba sus caderas al ritmo de la música, debía admitir que tenia muy buen cuerpo y no se veía como esas chicas desaliñadas que tienden a estar en clubes (?) o en las esquinas de barrios poco confiables… _Descendía con sus manos apuntando al extravagante cielorraso, con la seguridad que solo tienen aquellos que saben son buenos en lo que hacen, de nuevo sube con lentitud mientras con movimientos parecidos al belly-dance tenia a mas de uno hipnotizado seduciendo con esos ojos al parecer verdes, prometedores de experiencia y buen sexo. Gira y gira, moviendo ese culo firme y grande mientras sus manos recorren su cuerpo con caricias casi inexistentes que iban retirando prendas a su lento paso, giraba de nuevo y formando una pose erótica fue incluyendo al tubo de acero en su encantador baile que junto a sus miradas y gestos lujuriosos nos tenia a muchos con la boca seca. Se enderezaba lentamente sin separarse del tubo mientras con esos movimientos tan sexuales daba la impresión que bailaba apresada a su amante, moviendo su vientre y rayando suavemente el tubo, simulando una penetración lenta pero profunda, escalando el tubo alardeando de la elasticidad que posee mientras sus altos zapatos son llenados de las propinas de sus victimas…_

Seguía embelesado viendo como se desasía del sostén quedando ahora solo en unas pequeñas tangas extravagantes como todo su espectáculo y las pequeñas copas que protegen sus pezones de la vista del mundo, que sin duda serian tan rosados y provocativos como todo su cuerpo... Su pantalón le apretaba, sus sentidos estaban mas perceptores de lo normal mientras veía como su cabellera negra se esparcía alrededor de su cara maquillada como la hechicera que es, no le calculaba mas de 20 años pues aun tenia facciones algo infantiles que no se podían ocultar con sombras oscuras y labiales rojos y aun cuando el show termino, recogió sus propinas y se fue con quien seria el suertudo de tenerla en su cama esta noche, solo podía fantasear con esos ojos aparentemente verdes mirándolo profundamente mientras la tenia bajo su cuerpo.

.

.

* * *

Una joven pelirosa de no mas de 17 años estaba posada frente a una puerta acompañada de su "padre", no sabia como sentirse pues no lo veía desde quien sabe cuando y ahora tendría que vivir con el pues su madre tuvo que salir del país buscando nuevos horizontes , suspiro mientras analizaba la vivienda de 2 pisos en un barrio central no es que fuera una mocosa altanera pero aunque su antigua casa no era muy lujosa y llamativa estaba segura que la familia de su padre eran de dinero, razón por la que el querido Fugaku había arreglado con mamá no arruinar la reputación de su apellido al ser yo resultado de una noche de tragos lo que provoco una gran pelea por parte de su madre quien decidió no aceptar ayuda económica del bastardo por mas que la necesitaran… Oh bueno aparentemente no estaban también como antes.

Ignoro la pizca de resentimiento que había en la voz de la hermosa pelinegra que la recibió, supuso que seria extraño no le doliera el haber sido engañada, saludo cortésmente mientras entraba y se instalaba en el que seria su cuarto, ahora tenia un hermano que tampoco mostro mucha felicidad de conocerla pero era lindo así que su personalidad no podría ser igual de atractiva, acomodo todas sus prendas y pertenencias. Aunque ya había culminado su secundaria, un poco pronto para algunos todo gracias a sus buenas notas no asistiría a la universidad hasta que tuviese más dinero ahorrado, si quería estudiar medicina necesitaría mucho y sabia que su mamá no le aportaría mucho como lo hace desde antes de sus 15 que prefería gastar el dinero en alcohol y parrandas que en su hija con la excusa de que ser madre soltera era difícil, por lo que decidió tomar las cosas en sus manos, si quería algo trabajaba y lo compraba ella misma pero a esa edad si encuentras un trabajo no es muy bien pagado y si quería tener la vida que deseaba tendría que sacrificarse… tal vez la juzgaran por vender su virginidad pero en verdad para ella ese termino estaba sobrevalorado, aprovecho las ofertas de Karin quien era prepago (así se les dice en mi país como a las prostitutas no se de mejor nivel) y asistió a las fiestas con las demás niñas de ese medio, lo bueno era que podía darse el lujo de elegir con quien acostarse siendo su primera vez un pelirrojo llamado Sasori en verdad muy guapo y atreves de esos 2 años se seguían viendo, mas ahora que es dueño de un nuevo club donde le ofreció trabajo como una de las Strippers mejores pagas aparte de las propinas, ser la favorita del jefe tenia sus ventajas. Así pues empezó a comprarse sus cosas aunque siempre esos clientes adinerados la llenaban de obsequios y ropa y abrió una cuenta para menores donde tiene sus ahorros para sostenerse a futuro mientras estudia.

Termino de organizar su cuarto y salió a convivir con su nueva "familia", aportaría lo que mas pudiera no quería estar como una recogida así su padre estuviera como niño con juguete nuevo con ella, además se daba cuenta que como en su anterior hogar, tendría que ser parte de los ingresos si quería seguir con los pequeños lujos a los que ya estaba acostumbrada.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cerca de 3 meses desde que se dio cuenta que su padre fue infiel y tenia ahora una medio hermana, bufo al recordarlo aun no disculpaba a su padre completamente y trataba de no compartir mucho con Sakura así dijeran lo madura, responsable y centrada que era para su edad, le molestaba tener que encontrársela en esos pequeños shorts que solía usar o cuando salía a ejercitarse con esas licras que abrazaban su lindo y apetecible trasero sin dejar nada a la imaginación, era tan molesto levantarse con esas erecciones matutinas, ¡Dios! Tenia 19 años y una niña de solo 17 lo calentaba solo con aparecerse frente a él y lo peor eran sus ojos le recordaban tanto a los de la bella stripper que solía imaginarse bailaba solo para el pero en vez de cabello negro tenia cabello rosa… y lastimosamente lucia mejor.

Ya estaba a 2 calles de su casa, venia de buscar empleo porque así vergonzoso y tonto no podía evitar la envidia que sentía al ver a su "hermanita" con su celular nuevo mientras el tenia un modelo de hace 5años , no compraba nada costoso desde la quiebra de su padre y no entendía como ella aparte de tener cosas tan costosas como el solía aportara también a los gastos familiares, no sabia que hacia esa maldita seductora pero lo motivo a el también comprar lo suyo… se impresiono un poco al ver un carro tan caro como esos en este barrio pues sabia que era importado y venia escoltado por un auto mas , se detuvo en la esquina donde no era visto quería averiguar quien podría venir ahí … obtuvo su respuesta cuando del auto se bajo un hombre no mas de 25 años con cabello largo y negro en un coleta baja quien se dirigía a la puerta del copiloto, el tipo tenia pinta de esos que trafican droga ya saben vistiendo esos trajes caro-. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver quien bajaba del auto, era **ELLA! **La linda pelinegra del _Akatsuki _, vio como el sujeto le entregaba unas bolsas con los nombres de algunas de las marcas mas costosas de ropa, y esta a su vez se ponía en puntitas ( sus tacones no la ayudaban mucho con la altura del hombre) para darle un beso que de repente parecía ser muy intimo y este le apretaba el trasero sobre el vestido que llevaba, seguía en su miniShock mientras veía como el hombre abordaba de nuevo el auto y seguido de sus escoltas salía del barrio mientras la chica lo despedía con una sonrisa maliciosa y un movimiento de su mano hasta que se perdieron de vista, la pelinegra borro su sonrisa mientras miraba a lado y lado y dirigía sus manos a su cabello para ir bajando lo que aparentaba ser una peluca y dejaba al descubierto cabello rosa, guardo la peluca y empezó a sacarse unas pinzas que dejaban caer su largo cabello rosa como una casca-

_dejaba al descubierto cabello rosa…_

_al descubierto cabello rosa…_

_cabello rosa…_

_rosa…_

_**ROSA!**_

_Hn._**HN**

Mientras la veía alejarse en dirección a su casa solo un pensamiento retumbaba en su cabeza…

_Sabia que esos pecadores ojos verdes ya los había visto!_

* * *

**Chanchanchanchan! **

**Este será un two shot por lo que luego subiré la 2da (duh!)… En serio espero les halla gustado!**

**Hmm compártanme sus opiniones.**

**NOOO OLVIDEEEN ayudarme con el Summary.**


	2. Sasuke-Kun

**LEER-LEER-LEER-LEER**

**QUE ES ESTO**?: un conjunto de OneShots **SasuSaku **varían calificación de T a M, habrán AU's y unas cuantas en el mundo ninja**.**

**PORQUE?: **Me gustaría pensar que tengo muy buenas ideas pero me da flojera hacerlas todas de largo termino aunque me gustan así normalmente, por lo tanto decidí hacer esto, tal vez algunas de aquí por peticiones suyas las haga **MultiCap. Ooooo podría ceder alguna si piden la autorización.**

**ADVERTENCIA: OOC, StraightShota (?), Masturbación.**

**RATED: M**ature

**PUBLISHED: marzo 6/14 **

**S**asuke**-K**un

Sasuke-kun es un niño muy lindo, con cabello negro muy negro, ojos tan oscuros que te hacen creer combina con su pelo, va en 6° apenas iniciando su secundaria, es la locura de las niñas de su curso, aunque aun es un niño su cuerpo ha ido madurando un poco mas rápido que el de sus compañeros contando así con una estatura mayor a los niños de su edad.

Aunque debería apenarme el hecho de que me he tocado pensando en él, hermano menor de Itachi mi sexi novio, nunca esta la vergüenza o la culpa cuando lo hago, ni siquiera aquel viernes de hace 2 meses, cuando se podría decir que lo violé según la ley pues solo es un niño de 12 años.

.

.

_**Yo** tengo 18._

* * *

_Viernes 2 meses atrás._

Itachi partió hoy a presentar el examen de aceptación de la universidad, no regresaría hasta el lunes por lo que me pidió que acompañase a Sasuke hasta la estación cercana a la casa del mismo pues sus padres no podrían ir por él al instituto, lo que nos trae al porque en este momento me encuentro en el metro, a las 12:30 de pie y rodeada de un sinfín de personas que me tienen presa junto a mi pequeño cuñado contra una de las puertas, imposibilitados de movimiento hasta que lleguen a la siguiente parada y las puertas sean abiertas.

Hacia algo de frió y maldecía su uniforme colegial por no protegerla del vil aire acondicionado que no solo provoco prestarle su saco (bueno era de Itachi pero ahora era suyo) a Sasuke, también disparo el recuerdo de la noche lluviosa en la que con su gran imaginación ideo el escenario perfecto de una de sus fantasías mas cachondas y junto a sus dedos había llegado al éxtasis casualmente con la personita que tenia en frente ocasionando la reacción de su cuerpo ante tal estimulante mental, haciendo notar sus pezones erectos (usaba top para el instituto, el brassier se le hacia muy incomodo) y un cosquilleo ya conocido en su zona intima.

Cambia su peso de pierna en pierna tratando de aumentar esa sensación, le encantaba estar excitada, sentir escalofríos en su cuerpo reaccionando a cualquier roce, sentir sus pezones rozando con la suave tela de sus tops, la ligera dificultad para respirar, el palpitar de su centro dilatado esperando una intromisión. De solo pensarlo se le resecan los labios y sabia que ya estaba bastante lubricada podía sentirlo, se abrió paso en su rostro un puchero pues su novio no esta para aliviar su deseo y la verdad no tenia un vibrador, le apenaba ser vista comprando uno.

Suspiraba mientras se recostaba en las puertas, ya extrañaba su novio y no habían sido mas de 7 horas desde que lo vio, observo a su alrededor notando que cada quien estaba en su mundo hasta que se topo con la cabeza de su cuñado y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro... Se pegó a la espalda del pelinegro y lo sintió tensarse, se quedo unos 15 minutos examinando el lenguaje corporal del niño, después de esto empezó con su táctica, liberando su respiración cada tanto tras el oído de Sasuke y en su nuca, deleitándose cuando notaba la piel erizada de su presa. Si iba a hacer esto tendría que hacerlo con cuidado no quería asustarlo y tampoco quería ser descubierta y puesta tras las rejas por violación!

.

[...]

.

Sasuke estaba algo nervioso desde que su hermano le dijo que Sakura lo acompañaría en el metro bueno también avergonzado, ella seguro pensaría que es tan joven que no puede ni ir solo a casa.

_Sigh_

Le gustaba la novia de su hermano por si su sonrojo no es suficiente muestra de esto, era su crush desde hace ya unos cuantos meses y todo iba bien hasta que por ser un curioso, metido y poco suertudo se encontró con la imagen de su hermano arrodillado entre las piernas de una desnuda Sakura.

Su primera erección!

Y muchas le siguieron a esa, aunque le daban celos verla con su hermano trataba de ignorarlo cada que los veía teniendo sexo (que eran muchas veces al mes) y se dedicaba a imaginar que era él quien la hacia gemir, pues aunque era aun joven y algo inocente cuando se excitaba se volvía todo un pervertido.

Tan metido en su mundo estaba que se sobresalto al sentir al objeto de su lujuria presionada en su espalda, podía sentir los pechos de la susodicha y su amiguito estaba despertando. Trato de ignorar las descargas eléctricas que le causaba la respiración en su nuca pero no pudo evitar el brinco de su corazón y su miembro al sentir la mano que se escabullo por la chaqueta y camisa recorriendo desde su espalda y llegando a su vientre, su miembro ya se encontraba totalmente erecto y palpitante. Paso saliva y miro a sus alrededores pero nadie estaba poniendo atención sintió los labios de Sakura bajo su oído susurrándole que se calme un poco, que no le hará nada malo y que si no le gusta ella se detendrá.

.

.

…. _Ja! Como si eso fuera a pasar._

Trato de calmarse un poco pues no quería parecer un tonto frente a ella y tuvo que morderse el labio al sentir la mano de la pelirosa rozar la cabeza de su miembro, el saco de su hermano era bastante grande llegando un poco bajo la entrepierna creando así un ambiente de total privacidad para las sucias actividades que seguro tenia planeada su cuñada, pero se sorprendio al encontrar su zipper y boton ya desechos remangados junto a sus boxers bajo sus testículos, todo en la oscuridad del saco.

Salían gemidos queditos por las ministraciones de la pelirosa, quien trataba su miembro con cariño y lentitud pero en verdad le gustaría que fuera mas salvaje. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica mientras el brazo izquierdo de la misma lo rodeaba por la cintura, aparentando a los inocentes del metro como si fuera un abrazo cuando la chica estaba repartiendo besos mojados por todo su cuello, y jugando con la rajita de su pene, provocándo espasmos y que su liquido preseminal empezara a salir.

Seguían en su momento pervertido, ella jugando y el rendido una vez mas a sus encantos, entendía ahora porque su hermano había dejado las andadas... Se escucho por los parlante el anuncio de su parada, lo que disparo el brazo de la chica arrancándole un pequeño gruñido que fue opacado por el sonido de la grabación, y siendo lo más sutil posible empezó a embestir el puño de la pelirosa hasta que con una fuerte mordida en sus labios se vino en la mano de su primera fantasía.

_Todo en la oscuridad del saco de su hermano._

Ella le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios mientras sacaba su mano y le decía que se acomodara, se sentía algo incomodo por la situación por lo que apenas se abrieron las puertas le murmuro su despedida con un sonrojo como los de su amiga Hinata y salió caminando tan rápido como sus pies le permitían.

La pelirosa suspiro saliendo de sus recuerdos, sabia que epodria calificarse como una enferma pero Sasuke-kun es tan lindo y violable, es justificable y estaba segura que cualquier otra mujer en su sano juicio lo hubiera hecho, menos mal el niño no se sintió mal porque eso si la hubiera llenado de culpabilidad.

Esa noche tuvo que aliviarse sola cuando llego a casa, repasando lo ocurrido en su cabeza y aunque sabe que lo que hizo estuvo mal solo se gano un celoso admirador que se llena de orgullo arruinándole el sexo con su novio.

.

.

.

No podía esperar a que** El** tuviera 18.

* * *

Mehh! Me parecen buenas mis ideas en el cuaderno pero luego aquí ya no. lo se un final algo raro pero me pudo la pereza.

**ESPERO NO HABER OFENDIDO A NADIE!**

Aunque soy una pervertida no quiero que interpreten esto como una violación o no se, me gusta pensar que reflejo algo no tan macabro.

Espero les halla gustado.


	3. Destiny part1

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu****: **Si de hecho ya tenia planeado uno de incesto Padre-hija y de hecho yo también tengo cierta fascinación con el incesto pero solo Uchihacest, hmm cuando lo haga tendré en cuenta tus ideas.

**Terpsicore de Geminis****: **Gracias, intento que en esta historia Sakura tenga como un tipo de pensamiento que no toma muy en cuenta el amor de ninguna manera, trato de que se vea algo madura, hmm es duro de explicar oh bueno simplemente no me gusta la Sakura enamorada de la mayoría de fics.

**Suiguitou****: **Si te gusta la perversión deberías leer mi historia **SPANKING,** aun no subo la ultima parte pero en verdad debo palmearme la espalda y felicitarme en admitir que es bien cachonda.

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWS, ME ENCANTA QUE LES GUSTEN MIS IDEAS LA VERDAD EMPECE A ESCRIBIR PORQUE CUANDO BUSCO FICS SIEMPRE HAY TEMAS QUE TIENDO A BUSCAR Y SI LOS HAY SON ALGO MALOS O SIMPLEMENTE NO ESTAN.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Referencia al Incesto.**

**RATED: T- M**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo 9/14

**Dedicado: ****H**umpty** D**umpty **D**hu** y su Pervertido corazón. **

**DESTINY**

* * *

_OLD, but im not that Old!_

* * *

**El destino siempre les hacia una mala jugada**

_Gemidos_

_._

_._

_Suspiros_

_._

_._

_Susurros_

_._

_._

_-Más rápido!_

_._

_._

_Gruñidos_

_._

_._

_-Solo yo puedo tocarte así, lo sabes verdad?_

_._

_._

**Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro!**

_Un error de solo una noche_

_._

_._

_-Mmm Sasuke-kun_

_._

_._

_La consecuencia de un acto!_

_._

_._

_-Deberán casarse, esta mal visto que una jovencita sea madre soltera. Y ya quedo claro que si no obtenía lo que quería el nombre Uchiha quedaría por el piso._

_._

_._

_-Demonios Karin._

_._

_._

**Ellos se amaban…**

**.**

**.**

-_Ya llegue._

_._

_._

_Dos cuerpos se apresuran a vestirse_

_._

_._

_-Como te fue mamá?_

_._

* * *

_YOUNG, but im not that Young!_

* * *

_._

**Pero en esta vida, el Destino se empeño en joderlos… **

**.**

**.**

**Porque en esta vida EL era su padre**

**.**

**.**

**ELLA era su Hija**

**.**

**.**

_(Leer la siguiente Nota, Leer la siguiente Nota)_

* * *

**Jaja Dios hay mas puntos que letras. Se que quieren la segunda parte de InLoveWithAStripper pero en verdad hoy no me siento capaz de escribir algo lascivo (Ni de ningun otro tipo) y ya esta algo tarde –pout-**

**Hmm esto parece un tráiler de película, Oh bueno espero les guste ya aspiro y espero mañana subir almenos la conti de el anterior OneShot y tal vez otra, Destiny la continuare luego, al parecer tendre mas de un TwoShot aquí.**

**¿REVIEW?**


	4. Im in luv with a Stripper part2

**Oneshots con diferentes situaciones y ratings. **

**Hagan sus pedidos.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: L**ime (?), masturbation.

**RATED: T-M**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo 10/14 **EDITED: J**ulio 9/15

**In Love with a Stripper!**

"_Su largo cabello rosa..._

**¡HN!**

_Lo único que revoloteaba en su cerebro era que __conocía esos pecadores ojos verdes._

_._

_[…]_

_._

Llevaba ya cerca de una hora divagando por las calles cercanas a su casa. No sabía si enfrentar a su hermanita ya o esperar —aunque no veía porque debería hacerlo mas tarde—, estuvo en shock por quién sabe cuánto tiempo cuándo la vio salir de aquel lujoso auto pero quien lo diría, Sakura, respetuosa y responsable Sakura no era más que una vil prostituta y lo que más lo molestaba —aunque quisiera ignorarlo— era imaginar los distintos hombres que manoseaban su _hermanita._

Este ultimo pensamiento fue todo lo que necesitó para ir a tan lúgubre encuentro. No sabia que buscaba con confrontarla o si siquiera podría soportar su respuesta pero la decisión estaba tomada.

Llegó a su casa y se dirigió al segundo piso donde se encontraba tanto su habitación como la de Sakura quién se encontraba en el baño juzgando la luz que asomaba bajo la puerta de su baño. Se sentó en su cama, preguntándose si traería a sus clientes a su habitación por lo que no la vio entrar sino hasta que la tuvo enfrente. Vistiendo solo una toalla. Recorrió con sus ojos su cuerpo e inmediatamente fue transportado a esa noche en _Akatsuki, _dónde con sus movimientos y ojos fue hechizado. Salió de su trance al pensar en cuantos más fueron encantados esa noche y le dedico una mirada furiosa a lo que recibió una elevada ceja rosa, bufó y se acercó con pisadas fuertes hasta quedar frente a Sakura quién solo giro su cabeza un poco a la derecha como tratando de averiguar el porqué de su presencia.

Sasuke levantó su mano derecha que contenía cierta peluca de cabello negro y haciendo un gesto de asco se la arrojó al pecho.

—¿_Eres una Prostituta_? —puso todo el asco que podía en esa palabra— ¿_Así es que consigues tu cochino dinero? O simplemente lo ganas desnudándote para otros mientras tus clientes mas importantes te llenan de regalos? —_esto ultimo lo dijo recordando las distintas pertenencias lujosas que recordaba de su hermana.

* * *

—¿_Eres una Prostituta_?, ¿_Así es que consigues tu cochino dinero? O simplemente lo ganas desnudándote para otros mientras tus clientes mas importantes te llenan de regalos?._

Sakura solo elevó una de sus cejas nuevamente mientras analizaba en silencio a su hermano. Al parecer no fue debidamente cautelosa y ahora alguien sabia su secreto. Rodó sus ojos por lo infantil que se estaba comportando Sasule —siendo 2 años mayor que ella— y a su mente acudieron las palabras de su vieja maestra de filosofía "_Sea lo que quieran ser, pero sean las mejores en su gremio"; _bueno pues ella era una de las mejores de la zona y con un pensamiento indecoroso se acercó un poco más a Sasuke.

_Si —_pensó con deleite Sakura_— Le demostraré lo buena que soy._

* * *

Sasuke perdió parte de su indignación al ver cierta expresión socarrona en el bello rostro de Sakura, tragó un poco forzado cuando vio el espacio que los separaba desapareciendo cada vez más hasta que se encontró con esa mirada socarrona prácticamente en su rostro. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar salvajemente cuando un par de labios empezaron a recorrer su mandíbula, creando un camino hasta el lóbulo de su oído.

—¿_Por qué tan enojado hermano? Dime ¿deseas una muestra gratis?._

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Tal vez fue la caída de la toalla; el lascivo beso o simplemente el sentir esos pezones en su pecho.

Rápidas y experimentadas manos desabrocharon con rapidez sus pantalones, manos que maldijó al no poder esconder el escalofrió que lo recorrió y el hecho de que no era totalmente indiferente a sus acciones.

Se rindió a todo pensamiento al sentir su lengua envolviendo a la suya, persuadiéndolo a entregarse al suave sube/baja de su miembro. Le gustaría consolarse pensando que no aguanto la seducción por el tiempo que lleva sin tener sexo —aunque era guapo las chicas con las que solía revolcarse prefirieron alejarse cuando se enteraron de la situación económica de su familia. Perras— pero sabia que se mentiría a sí mismo.

_¡Ella era una jodida emperatriz de la seducción!_

Sentía el rozar de sus lindos pechos en el suyo, las "sucias" caricias en su entrepierna aumentaban un poco la velocidad y que Dios lo desmintiera si casi no muere cuándo recorrió con un dedo toda la cabeza de su miembro.

Empezó a embestir la mano que lo acariciaba como si su pene fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo mientras se rendía a su cuerpo y la besaba con fervor, acariciando su espalda, apretando su trasero y sintiendo sus suaves senos en su pecho. Abrió sus ojos para observar el rítmico movimiento de esa indecorosa mano hasta que una luz blanca lo cegó por un momento y todos los músculos que había tensado en el proceso se liberaron a la vez que un gutural gemido se hacia paso entre sus labios.

Noto como la chica de cabello rosa lo llevaba hasta la cama y medio reaccionó cuando se halló recostado en dicha cama. Se apoyó en sus antebrazos admirando a la bella joven que tenia entre sus piernas, quien levanto la mano untada con un poco de su semen y tomo solo una_ probadita_ sin quitar su mirada de él. Después de unos segundos recogió su toalla donde limpió su mano a la vez que le disparaba una gélida mirada.

—_No te recuerdo a ti o al resto de tu familia quejándose del "cochino" dinero que les doy._

Sasuke no supo que responder porque sabia que era cierto. Su padre aun no encontraba un trabajo que le pagara lo suficiente para ir saldando deudas y sostenerlos a ellos por lo que el dinero que ella aportaba era de mucha ayuda. Suspiró cuando la vio terminar de vestirse —solo se puso unos panties con encaje y un lindo vestido nuevo— ella lo hizo todo sin mirarlo, se dirigió a un espejo donde se maquillo un poco y se puso su peluca negra, se calzo y cuando recibió un mensaje lo miro por ultima vez con reproche mientras salía por la puerta de su habitación.

Sasuke solo arregló su pantalón y bóxer mientras se asomaba por la ventana y la veía subirse unas cuantas cuadras más adelante en el mismo coche de hace unas horas.

.

¿Fin?


	5. Obsessive

**Hmm esta historia se podría decir que es basada en hechos reales, tuve un amigo que tenía todas estas características y me decía cosas que también hay aquí y aunque no éramos pareja se comportaba de esta manera conmigo. Y varios hechos aquí escritos el los vivió o los esta viviendo.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: DarkSasuke, Tal vez algunos insultos. Un poco Angst**

**RATED: T**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo 10/14

**OBSSESIVE**

* * *

_Hasta cierto punto, el amor va siempre acompañado de obsesión, al menos en las etapas iniciales, pero para algunas personas la obsesión es tan intensa que la relación se vuelve destructiva y tremendamente dolorosa._

* * *

**_Fase de atracción_**

_Se produce una intensa y repentina atracción por la otra persona y un deseo de establecer una relación de inmediato, sin tener en cuenta su personalidad o posible compatibilidad. Confunden la atracción física inicial con amor y piensan que sus intensos sentimientos indican que están ante el amor de su vida, a pesar de que no conocen aún a esa persona._

_[…]_

_._

La había visto de lo lejos, sabia que llego a visitar hace 2 semanas pero Naruto aun no lo llamaba y él no iba a rebajarse buscando a su "mejor amigo"

.

**_Fase ansiosa_**

_Si se ha logrado establecer dicha relación, ésta se caracteriza por una gran ansiedad, con miedo al abandono,__celos__y pensamientos de infidelidad. Existe un deseo intenso de estar en contacto frecuente con esa persona, ya sea personalmente o mediante llamadas o mensajes. El miedo a la pérdida y la desconfianza generan sentimientos de tristeza, depresión o ira, de manera que las emociones son variables y extremas, con sentimiento de intensa alegría cuando todo va bien y miedo, ansiedad, ira, celos, etc., cuando percibe algún problema o sucede algo que hace aflorar sus muchos miedos e inseguridades. La persona obsesionada intenta controlar la conducta de su pareja y no desea que mantenga contacto con otras personas, de manera que se corre el riesgo de que se produzca un maltrato psicológico. A veces se producen reacciones violentas si la otra persona empieza a negarse a las exageradas demandas obsesivas._

_._

_[…]_

_._

-Mira Sasuke-teme, esta es Sakura-chan de quien te hable.

.

_Una hermosa sonrisa cálida, y brillantes ojos verdes, lo miraban con curiosidad. _

Hn en verdad era mucho más bella de cerca.

_._

_-Mucho gusto Sasuke-kun, espero nos llevemos bien_

_._

_Una sonrisa sexi con oscuros secretos ocultos._

_._

_-Hn. Igualmente_

_._

**_Fase obsesiva_**

_Se produce una total pérdida de control, la obsesión llega a su punto máximo, así como las conductas de control obsesivo. La persona víctima de la obsesión se siente mal y empieza a alejarse, lo cual crea más ansiedad y deseo de control en su pareja. La persona obsesionada no puede dejar de pensar en la otra persona y demanda una atención constante, sus llamadas son muy frecuentes y envía numerosos mensajes a lo largo del día. Pueden producirse acusaciones infundadas de infidelidad, y conductas obsesivas como seguir a la persona al trabajo para asegurarse de que no va a otro lugar, registrar sus objetos personales, revisar sus mensajes, etc. Deseo de saber todo lo que hace la otra persona, donde está en cada momento del día y con quien. Puede llegar a producirse maltrato emocional y físico._

_._

[…]

.

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que se conocieron, y 5 desde que empezaron a salir, Sasuke era muy celoso, al principio le gustaba que fuera así pero después empezaron las peleas por lo que lo dejo y se fue por 2 semanas de la ciudad a visitar a su tía, 2 semanas en que la llamaba casi en lagrimas y arrepentido, le decía que era como la luz que alumbraba en su oscura vida, que era la única quien le comprendía y como la amaría siempre le dedicaba canciones y le prometía cambiar por lo que su débil corazón no pudo negarse.

Todo estuvo bien por un tiempo, ya no le era extraño ver como sus contactos en redes sociales y en su cuenta de msn empezaban a bajar pues no sabia como pero él conseguía hachearla e insultar a todos aquellos hombres amigos suyos quien preferían terminar la amistad por las amenazas, como estaba ocupada en sus estudios universitarios inconscientemente no le daba la importancia debida a estas señales.

Hasta que conoció a su cuñado y sus guapos amigos que empezó una nueva etapa de peleas, donde con sus ojos quebrados la acusaba de infidelidad, la gritaba diciendo que los dejara o los mataría y le traería sus cuerpos como regalo ya luego de su enfado le exigía que le dijera que era mentira, que no estaba con ellos y no lo había cambiado… no le daba sentido a sus palabras pues sabia que enojado era otra persona, dañaba sus cosas y decía palabras hirientes ya cuando se encontrara desahogado la visitaría disculpándose, llevándole dulces o regalos que siempre le derretían el corazón.

**_Fase destructiva_**

_En esta fase tiene lugar la destrucción de la relación, que hace que la persona obsesionada se deprima tremendamente, con pérdida de autoestima, sentimientos de culpa, desprecio y __odio__hacia sí misma, así como ira o deseos de venganza. A veces, puede recurrir al alcohol, las __drogas__o el sexo como forma de consuelo o sentir deseos de suicidarse._

_._

_[…]_

_._

Fue después de una de sus mas grandes peleas, aunque gracias a Dios fue por mensajes todo cuando el llego a su departamento y vio el cuaderno de ella (yo tenia uno, tipo como un diario pero no con secretos ni nada solo escribía lo que pensaba cuando me enojaba o estaba triste) donde le dejo una carta diciéndole cuanto lo amaba pero cuanto la asustaba sus acciones y justificando así la ruptura de su relación.

Supo por Naruto como destrozo el lugar, estampando el celular contra la pared, tirando las cosas y pegándole patadas a los muebles y lastimándose a si mismo los nudillos por los puños que le daba a la pared, luego vino la historia de todas las fiestas a las que iba y salía tan drogado como un adicto de la calle y por ultimo la fase de mujeriego, donde como 2 veces se decía embarazo y obligo a abortar a esas chicas.

A veces hablamos, com veces al año pero todo por chat, han sido ya 4 años de eso y apenas terminare la universidad, ya veremos que pasa.

_._

_._

_FIN._

**Características de las personas que llegan a una obsesión patológica**

A menudo, han tenido infancias en las que se sintieron abandonados o fueron víctimas de abuso emocional, físico o sexual. Estas relaciones disfuncionales en la infancia les han podido impedir aprender patrones sanos de relación de pareja.

Tienen un miedo extremo a ser abandonados, reaccionando con gran miedo y ansiedad ante el más mínimo indicio, real o imaginado de abandono. Este miedo les hace aferrarse con fuerza a su pareja.

Se enamoran con mucha rapidez, de manera que nada más conocer a alguien pueden creer que es el amor de su vida y desear estar con esa persona para siempre.

Pueden tener problemas para controlar sus emociones y tener emociones muy intensas, que varían con gran facilidad. Esto hace que el amor que sienten sea muy intenso, pero también la ansiedad, el miedo al abandono y otras emociones negativas que, dada su intensidad, se vuelven difíciles de controlar.

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado, la verdad aunque es algo torcido amo escribir y leer un Sasuke asi.**

**Creo que hare una secuela aqui mismo y también publicare esto como un Oneshot separado.**


	6. AN y presentacion nueva idea

**HOLA OTRA VEZ!**

Hmm esperemos que fanfiction no me elimine esto por eso de no hacer capítulos solo con Nota de Autora y eso pero no tenia mas que hacer así que decidí contestar sus inquietudes.

. respecto a **In Luv with a Stripper, **me encuentro indecisa ya que aunque tengo la idea que me llevaría a poder hacer un final feliz y odio sufrir con historias así es genial hacerlas sufrir a ustedes (evilLaughs) en un principio pensé en hacerlo un **Longfic** pero actualmente no cuento con la disposición e inspiración, apenas lo escribí pensé en un fic de esos de final abierto pero como ustedes piden mas, tendrán que esperar porque en este momento me encuentro bloqueada en como continuarla sin hacerla parecer forzada por lo que ya veremos que pasa.

. Respondiendo a algunos reviews** (Sasu Love For Ever &amp; Humpty Dumpty Dhu) son como mis Groupies!**

Lo de mi amigo no paso nunca nada que amenazara mi integridad fisica ya que eramos mas jovenes yo solo tenia 14 y el 15, hmm recuerdo que incluso cuando hablabamos logre persuadirlo de ver una Psiocologa pues tambien tendia de sufrir depresion y etc. tomo droga de esa recetada pero no recuerdo en que etapa pero lo de dejar la amistad y eso por medio del cuaderno si paso incluso el desastre que hizo, tambien eso de que entraba a mi msn y facebook cosas asi a alejar a mis otros amigos hombtres etc al final tambien hubo un tiempo en que dejaba asi como canciones re tristes otras en las que estaba enojado con migo y eso, ya al tiempo hablamos de nuevo y pues ya estaba asi asistiendo mucho a fiestas tomando y drogandose, lo de la niña embarazada tambien paso y ya hable con el hace poco ya ahora parece un poco su antigua forma de ser pero en fin, si una vez peleo algo feo con mi mejor amiga y si llego una vez a la casa todo enojado a tratar de manejarme con fuerza pero no contaba con lo imponente que soy yo (trato de reflejarme en los tipos de Sakura que escribo) y eso es todo.

Humpty gracias por comentar en el Obsesive de afuera jaja si he planeado hacer una secuela por que no lo puedo evitar soy adicta a los temas oscuros y pensaba ya hacer algo totalmente ficticio que conlleve a un final "Feliz"... entre comillas por algo.

Oh por cierto he pensado en hacer un GENDER-BENDER, proximamente trabajare en eso tambien asi en oneshots porque soy muy perezosa para tener muchas historias por separadas de hecho tengo abandonada mis demas historias por esta pero es que tengo tantas ideas que quiero publicar ya.

Eso es todo ya veremos mañana que tan inspirada estoy para publicar.


	7. Destiny Part2

**Suiguitou****: **me parece genial que hallas sido feliz con mi historia y respecto al ItaSaku sabes desde antes de abrir mi pagina tengo un fic en espera de ellos asi muy oscuro solo que a mi parecer Itachi en un Darkfic seria mucho mas tenebroso y no tan impulsivo como Sasuke, creo que el seria de esos posesivos que te hacen creer eres un objeto, tal vez y luego lo suba pero fuera ya que este grupo de Oneshots es solo SasuSaku lastimosamente, pero tengo un lemon ItaSaku aunque esta en ingles se llama PRETTY si quieres puedes leerlo por traductor o algo no se jaja.

**GRACIAS por sus otros Reviews, yyyyyy no se pídanme ideas de oneshots que yo les saciare sus fantasías (sexuales y no sexuales) jaja. Ya que pues si tengo varias ideas pero la gran mayoría requieren investigación de temas para darles algo informativo a parte de muy entretenido (si tengo mucho ego de escritora) y pues ahora mismo son las 10:30 así que no es mucho tiempo para escribir ya que debo hacer contribuir con la ensalada para el almuerzo y recoger a mi abuela que esto y lo otro.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: referencias al incesto y otras cosas mas.**

**RATED: M (?)**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo 11/14

**DEDICATED: Humpty Dumpty Dhu,** aqui esta tu Incesto padre-hija.

**DESTINY **

**Part2**

El tenía 16 cuando paso.

Hace poco entro en el mundo de las fiestas y alcohol por lo que no era muy bueno aguantándolo, eso mezclado con movimientos de baile sexuales y una chica entregándosele en bandeja de plata no era una muy buena combinación…

.

Mucho menos el tener sexo sin protección.

.

Todo estaba maso menos bien exceptuando que aquella chica llevaba 2 meses tratando de enamorarlo (era linda pero no le gustaba) creía que era una fan mas que solo veía sus buenas facciones pero se entero que ella iba tras mas que eso cuando uno de los peores días de su vida (ya no lo considera así) aquella chica se presento en su casa actuando como mártir atrayendo la atención de todos sus familiares quienes trataban de consolarla para luego quedar pasmados al oír el anuncio que salió de sus rojos labios (labial por supuesto)

-_Vamos a tener un hijo Sasuke._

[…]

_Hmm, creo que la expresión de mi padre e Itachi fue un insulto para los antepasados Uchiha._

_Suspiró_

Retomando el tema aquella chica iba tras el dinero de mi familia, de esas chicas que solo buscan engancharse a un hombre con dinero para después casarse y no tener que hacer mas en el mundo, que lastimosamente en ese entonces (1992) era obligatorio casarse al menos en los estándares de mi familia quienes no les importo prácticamente vender su hijo a una vida infeliz solo por no ensuciar el renombre Uchiha.

_-Sabias que el menor de los Uchihas embarazo a una chiquilla? Pobre jovencita ahora el niño mimado no quiere hacerse cargo._

¡Escandaló!

Sabia que eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de sus familiares cuando con su abuelo Óbito decidieron ofrecerlo en matrimonio con aquella arpía

_Suspiró_

Bueno! Todo mejoro ese 28 de marzo cuando nació la luz de su vida, lo único importante en su mundo (por supuesto después del feo desplante de su familia él no era el mismo con ellos), solo vivía para y por su hija, desde el matrimonio nunca mas determino a su "esposa" y si antes solo estaba molesto por haberlo puesto en una difícil situación mas la detesto cuando el medico que atendió el parto de su hija (piel blanca, lindos ojos verdes y cabello rosa… ROSA!) Explico como el raro color de su cabello era debido a la ingesta de licor en el embarazo, lo que causo la falla en la pigmentación de su niña en el momento de desarrollo…

¡La PERRA!

Nunca había sentido tanta ira como la sintió ese día, pero bueno en cierta parte le agradecía por que ese lindo cabello rosa la hacia ver tan distinta de su madre porque aunque sus formas de ser fueran totalmente distintas compartían ciertas cosas, agradecía no recordad nada de la noche en que la concibió.

Y así pasaron los años, aunque le daba pena admitirlo y se llenaba de disgusto hacia si mismo no podía evitar las erecciones matutinas que respondían a los sueños con su dulce e inocente hija tocándolo con curiosidad en no tan inocentes partes… Dios no quería ser un pedófilo.

[,,,]

.

* * *

_OLD but im not that Old_!

* * *

**.**

**Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro!**

_Gemidos_

_._

_._

_Suspiros_

_._

_._

_Susurros_

_._

_._

_-Más rápido!_

_._

_._

_Gruñidos_

_._

_._

_-Solo yo puedo tocarte así, lo sabes verdad?_

_._

**Ellos se amaban…**

**.**

**.**

-_Ya llegue._

_._

_._

_Dos cuerpos se apresuran a vestirse_

_._

_._

_-Como te fue mamá?_

_._

* * *

_YOUNG, but im not that BOLD!_

* * *

_._

**Pero en esta vida, el Destino se empeño en joderlos…**

**.**

_-Bien. Oh! Hola Sasuke._

_._

**Porque en esta vida EL era su padre**

**.**

_-Asiente con la cabeza en forma de saludo-_

_-Hola Karin._

**.**

**.**

**ELLA era su Hija**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ESPERO que pues quienes estaban confundidas ya hallan entendido un poco sino pues bueno la hija es Sakura, este fic le haré un capitulo mas jaja tal vez lleve lemmon y algunos Flashbacks y ya saben para que no se asqueen simplemente miren esto de una manera platónica.**


	8. Amor Propio

**POBRES BABYS, Las abandone tanto pero es que como desde el jueves creo me puse a hacer investigación (se oye tan cool) para un Sasuke Obsesivo-Posesivo y encontré un foro que me hizo llorar de la risa con historias de ex novi s locos y wow… también enferme y pues estuve viendo muuuchos animes de amores obsesivos y mangas pero ya volvi queridas princesas.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **Masturbación, historia totalmente sin sentido, HornySasuke.

**RATED: M (?)**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo 18/14

ACLARACION: no se si tal vez sea algo enredado pero como no supe como diferenciar las cosas tratare que el texto en _cursiva_ sea como lo que esta pasando y el texto normal sea como un monologo.

**AMOR PROPIO.**

Siempre me he preguntado porque hay personas critican la masturbación, creo que ni los religiosos deberían ya que no es ningún acto basado en lujuria (bueno tal vez si tomas en cuenta en quien o que piensas cuando lo haces tal vez si) pero normalmente es solo una forma de consentirse uno mismo, de liberar las tenciones…

… para mi es como demuestro el cariño que le tengo a mi cuerpo.

.

.

No entiendo porque siempre pienso esto cuando estoy excitado, es decir ya pase esa época en que cuando terminas de tocarte te sientes culpable y avergonzado, y aun si en verdad me sintiese mal por hacerlo igual acabare en lo mismo.

.

.

_Mi mano, mi pene y mi imaginación_.

.

.

Claro que otro tema a debatir es el dilema que se esta tornando el poder conseguir una buena erección, aunque es normal para nosotros los hombres ser fácilmente estimulados por imágenes, las historias eróticas en verdad son útiles para un juego previo a la masturbación como tal aunque tarda mas tiempo siempre termino mejor. Pero ese no es mi problema no…

.

.

_Se acaricia sus muslos internos suavemente, subiendo por los costados de sus genitales apenas y rozándolos hasta llegar al cierre…_

_._

_._

Mi problema tiene unas lindas piernas

.

.

_Abre su botón y junto a sus boxes son deslizados los pantalones quedando todo amontonado bajo sus testículos que son acariciados con las yemas de sus dedos rápidamente dirigiéndose a el glande de su miembro (no se como le digan a la cabecita)._

_._

_._

Tiene un firme y redondo culito que siempre imagino apretujando en mi entre pierna, haciéndola sentir lo que me causa. Tiene unas caderas que mueve sensualmente cuando baila y una cintura que siempre lleva mis manos mientras la embisto en mis fantasías.

.

.

_Ya ha liberado un poco de liquido pre seminal que es esparcido por toda la cabecita de hongo, que junto a los pensamientos ilustrados que tiene van causándole morderse sus labios y un cosquilleo que le recorre el vientre, ocasionando que libere mas liquido. Se sujeta su miembro fuertemente y con tranquilidad comienza el sube/baja que lleva a tan maravillosas sensaciones._

_._

_._

Tiene unos lindos senos con lindos pezones estoy seguro que besaría, lamería y estimularía por horas si tuviera la oportunidad, pero también imagino besar toda su espalda mientras la embisto por detrás. Espalda por la que cae un largo cabello rosa que en verdad nunca entenderé como no choca con sus ojos verdes, ojos que tienden a causarme un leve escalofrió cada vez que me mira a veces con miradas de lujuria y deseo

.

.

_El movimiento de su mano cada vez es más rápido, cada tanto acaricia el glande de su pene con sus dedos, otras veces pone la palma de su mano libre a que golpee suavemente la cabecita, ya tiene la respiración entre cortada y sus ojos casi cerrados. Sabe que queda poco, sus piernas y trasero tenso, ese noseque en su abdomen, y el esfuerzo que hace por no gemir duro. Su mano libre se dirige a sus testículos, los masajea suavemente como si fueran algo sagrado._

_._

_._

Tiene una nariz que de seguro le haría sentir maravillas si recorriera tras su oreja y si recorriera un camino por su vientre… como cuando esta en sus rodillas recurriendo el cuerpo de su hermano, o esos lindos y carnosos labios que forman sonrisas socarronas y maliciosas, labios que se sentirían muy bien besando los suyos o su cuello, o todo su cuerpo pero en especial se sentirían genial besando su pene, recorriendo con besos su miembro como lo hace con el de su hermano, combinando con su rosada lengua las caricias, en la cabecita o mordiditas en sus testículos, o cuando lo tomara entero en su boca… como con su hermano.

.

.

_Sus movimientos son inconsistentes, su mano ya no mide la fuerza de agarre y mucho menos la velocidad, no sabe si tendrá un orgasmo o se orinara, en verdad su placer es tan grande que tiene sus ojos un poco aguados, sus sentidos están al máximo, sus vellos erizados, sus músculos tensos su cabeza gacha, observando lo que acontece, imaginando que no es su mano, es la mano que toca a su hermano… tensiona mas su trasero, su boca se abre en un grito silencioso y como por arte de magia su visión se pierde, una luz blanca explota… SU cuerpo explota._

… _Se deja caer con su respiración agitada, el cosquilleo post-orgásmico aun lo recorre, su cuerpo suda y sus pantalones se arruinaron…_

_._

_._

_Solo puede oír los gemidos y gruñidos del cuarto del lado._

_._

_._

* * *

**Hmm siempre he pensado como seria ser hombre jaja respecto a esto, tengo un pequeño fetiche con el sexo con ropa y cosas asi jaja y soy muy fan de los trios de ItaSakuSasu asi que he planeado hacer un fic asi de hecho ya lo he iniciado pero esta en ingles oh bueno también podrían pensar en esto como una historia alterna de el primer capitulo, con el ShotaSasuke.**


	9. Un Mal Padre

**OTRO FIC DE OBSESION, CREO QUE PUEDEN TOMARLO COMO CONTINUACION DE OBSSESIVE O ALGO PERO LA VERDAD NO SE BIEN ES DURO ESCRIBIR ESTOS FICS Y NO VOLVERLOS MUY TRAGICOS JAJA, TAMBIEN SUBIRE UNA PEQUEÑA MUESTRA DE LO QUE SERAN LOS ****GENDER-BENDER**** PARA QUE SEPAN QUE VIENE.**

**ESTABA PENSANDO SI DEBERIA COMO HACER VOTACIONES DE QUE TRATARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: DarkSasuke**

**RATED: T**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo 20/14

**Mal Padre.**

_Quiero estar con ella… con ella … Quiero estar con ella._

_Quiero estar con ella ….. Quiero estar con ella. . . _

… _Quiero estar con ella_

Solo esto se repetía en mi mente cuando la veía sonreír, cuando la veía hablar con otras personas, cuando sus ojos verdes brillaban por el reflejo de las luces, o cuando su cabello por las ventiscas expedía ese delicioso aroma que me llenaba el corazón.

_Quiero estar con ella._

Ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, incluso acallando esa voz que tanto odiaba y a veces temía, lo que me hacia pensar si era la voz quien me hacia pensar esto.

_Quiero estar con ella._

Llevo muchos años gustando de ella, nadie lo nota pero ella siempre fue mi mundo, dicen que es una obsesión pero no lo es, porque yo la amo como nadie podría hacerlo. ¿Que importaba si la llamaba varias veces al día? solo estaba preocupado por ella, por saber si algún imbécil trataba de robármela, si alguien mas había notado lo perfecta que es su sonrisa, sus ojos verdes, su lindo cabello, su lujurioso cuerpo… ¿Como pueden llamarle obsesión cuando sé que ella también me ama? Sino, porque entonces me disculpa casi sin rogarle cuando la decepcionaba, yo sé que ella también me ama también sé que piensa que ya deje de vigilarla pero para algo mas que llenarla de regalos sirve mi dinero ¿no?

_Quiero estar con ella._

Ahh, la voz. Se oye bien cuando ronronea esas 4 palabras como un gatito satisfecho, gracias a todo el tiempo que llevo estando con ella la voz ya no es mi enemiga, mi ser oscuro solo susurra frases posesivas y me hace estremecer con su contento cuando la atención de ella esta solo en mi.

La voz.

Lo único bueno que ha propuesto la voz es el futuro que tenemos con Sakura siempre a nuestro lado, porque la voz es posesiva, que bueno que ella no ha tenido que presenciar cuando la voz se une con mi ser y destrozamos a golpes quienes osan tocarla o mirarla mas de lo debido.

_Quiero estar con ella_

Pero esta es solo la calma antes de la tormenta…

Ni la voz ni yo somos seres pacientes por lo que hay que aprovechar el tiempo y asegurarnos de que Sakura siempre este con nosotros.

_._

_._

…_Quiero estar con ella…_

_._

_._

* * *

Observo su cabello negro _como el de su padre, _sus lindos ojos negros _como los de su padre, _su linda sonrisa_ para nada como la de su padre…_

Observo su cabello negro un poco mas largo _como el de su hijo_, sus profundos ojos negros_ para nada como los de su hijo _y su sonrisa maliciosa _para nada como la de su hijo._

Porque los ojitos negros de mi pequeño no ocultan maldad o incluso un poco de resentimiento cuando mira a su padre, su sonrisa no tiene oscuridad oculta _como la que le dedica su padre_…

Su padre.

Misterioso hombre.

Aun no entiendo como quede en embarazo (aunque amo mi pequeño) no tomaba anticonceptivos pero siempre usábamos condón, agradezco que nunca tuviera que pasar lo que pasan muchas jóvenes embarazadas pues Sasuke casi llora de la felicidad al saberlo, me propuso matrimonio y me consintió en todo el embarazo, hacíamos el amor hasta que fue seguro (con condón por supuesto) nunca se comporto mas cariñoso sus celos quedaron a un lado y ya no trataba de acusarme a toda hora todo fue lindo.

… Hasta el embarazo.

Cuando nació Satoshi solo le acaricio la cabeza pero no quiso cargarlo, pasaban los meses y casi siempre dormía en otra habitación cuando me negaba a tener al niño solo en su cuarto, apenas tenia 1 mes y no lo iba dejar dormir solo.

Las cosas iban empeorando a medida que crecía el niño, siempre fue frio con el y parecía celoso del mismo, me gusta pensar que al perder sus padres de manera tan terrible y a tan temprana edad no sabe como ser padre pero sé que no quiero profundizar por miedo a saber el motivo de esto.

Siempre trata de acapararme cuando Satoshi esta en el mismo lugar y se enoja fervientemente cuando debo ocuparme del pequeño, quien a sus cortos 5 años me pregunta en lagrimas porque su padre no lo quiere, siempre lo consuelo contándole como él es muy celoso y no le gusta verme siempre con el, lo que le saca una risa pues siente que le gana al hombre que admira…

[…]

Sakura nunca supo la verdad, también amaba a Sasuke por lo que siempre ignoro las pequeñas pistas, las llamadas constantes, las peleas sin motivo alguno, cuando sus amigos dejaron de tratarla, los caros regalos que le ofrecía cuando llegaba con extraños golpes, sus cuentas hacheadas, sus celulares dañados, ignoraba que cuando tenían sexo algo violento era porque estaba enojado de que la miraran, de que era su forma de asegurarse que era su dueño…

También ignoraba que la noche en que quedo embarazada no fue por le pequeño porcentaje de error de efectividad del condón, que su embarazo fue causado por un alfiler y la egoísta razón de amarrarla a ella y su hijo en una vida oscura.

.

.

.

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

TOC: El **trastorno Obsesivo-compulsivo** tiene como varias formas de presentarse o podría decirse que cada persona lo tiene de una manera distinta, una muy común es oír una segunda voz, una voz que es oscura, con malas intenciones.

Hay casos de echo uno en Canadá creo, de un hombre que hizo roticos con un alfiler en el condón para embarazar su novia y amarrarla a si mismo. Fue enviado a prisión pues fue prácticamente una violación ya que ella no aceptaba sexo sin protección.

Hmm lo del sexo en el embarazo sé que hay ciertos meses en los que se puede pero no quise investigar, y el condón es porque hay que proteger él bebe de posibles infecciones.

**No me gusto mucho el capitulo, como que no soy capaz de expresar bien lo que quería, pero si no hacia esta historia no podría escribir nada mas desde el viernes he tratado y aun no quedo contenta con mi resultado asi que creo que le hare segunda parte o editare este.**

El nombre del niño, soy super mala para nombrar personajes así que use nombres de historias que he leído.


	10. FemSasuke

Esta es la muestra del GENDER-BENDER espero les guste…

* * *

**Advertencia**: algo de Yuri. Lemmon (?)

**Rated: M**

**Published: M**arzo 20/14

**FemSasuke**

Momentos como estos son los que me hacen amar a Naruto…

Su estúpida obsesión de competir con Sasuke lo llevo a obligar al pelinegro a crear su versión del SexyNoJutsu! Y justo en su pelea no me pregunten como un poco del chacra del zorro causo que el jutsu por tiempo indefinido no se pueda cancelar.

Lo que nos trae a porque esta linda chica de largo cabello negro y un muy sexy cuerpo se encuentra en mi habitación… necesita ropa aparte de la nueva lencería que le buscamos pues quien sabe cuanto duraría así.

He notado como Sasuke-Kun no es tan seguro de si mismo en esta versión femenina, varias veces se ha sonrosado mientras le muestro como ponerse todo o cuando rozo un poco sus senos (que son algo llamativos por si el cosquilleo que tengo no es suficiente prueba)… lo que lleva a mi maliciosa mente el idear un plan para vengarme un poco del viejo Sasuke-Kun que fue tan malo conmigo…

-Necesitas ayuda Sasuke-kun?- le murmuro mientras me posiciono tras de el. . . bueno ella, y le acaricio suavemente sus costados hasta posicionar mis manos en sus pechos. Veo como muerde su labio inferior

-No conoces lo sensitivo que eres en esta forma no es así? Porque mejor no te enseño como satisfacerte mientras estas en este cuerpo.

_Nip_

Muerde y succiona el lóbulo de su oreja, respira en su oído causando que su piel se erice y una corriente le recorra el cuerpo, le sube el brassier y le acaricia suavemente los pezones, estirándolos, apretándolos, acariciándolos con la palma de su mano mientras reparte besos mojados por todo su cuello y hombro. Todo mientras ambas se observan en el espejo de cuerpo entero, la gira y sigue repartiendo besos por todo su cuerpo hasta que introduce el pezón en su boca y le arranca un gemido de placer, la toma del trasero y la aprieta contra su cuerpo mientras se dirige a la cama.

-Sakura detente.- le dice una chillona voz, pero Sakura no se detiene y con un poco de su brutal fuerza logra inmovilizarla.

-Shh Sasuke-Kun te va a gustar.

Y la besa, la besa como soñó hacerlo desde que empezó a tener sueños eróticos, la besa como pensó hacerlo cuando lo vio aparecer en la guerra, la besa con todo el amor que siempre le ha tenido.

Separa las piernas de la pelinegra con las suyas y comienza un suave movimiento para estimular la entrepierna de su compañera mientras se desviste poco a poco, Sasuke solo suelta gemidos que parecen quejidos y siente sus bragas mojar aun mas cuando siente algo delicioso en sus senos, los senos de Sakura, una escena que la hace arder en su interior e inconscientemente su pierna derecha que se encuentra atrapada entre las de la pelirosa comienza a imitar los movimientos que le causan placer, se estremece cuando la pelirosa suelta un gemido pero es su turno cuando la misma ingresa su mano en sus bragas y como una pluma agracia suavemente sus labios vaginales, esparciendo ese liquido y tocando levemente su clítoris, lo que le causa un escalofrió delicioso pero se siente desfallecer cuando el camino de besos continua por el valle de sus pechos, su vientre y finalmente el lugar donde no quiere admitirlo pero mas lo quiere, sus bragas son retiradas y un musculo algo húmedo toma su lugar, haciéndole el amor a su vagina, mientras unos lascivos ojos verdes no le despegan la mirada.

.

.

.

* * *

Ugh estoy escribiendo raro hoy, espero les halla gustado y no me avergüenza decirlo quisiera tener sexo con una mujer alguna vez jajaja.

Las Opciones para el sgte capitulo son:

a**. LoliShota**: en este Sasuke y Sakura son unos niños de 13 años que juegan al papá y la mamá de una forma no muy inocente

b. Un Lemmon de Profesor-Alumna.


	11. Tocar y Conocer

**Preciosuras, de ahora en adelante será mas duro actualizar capítulos porque entrare al mundo de los adultos trabajadores jaja y viviré en otra ciudad por lo que pues no seré tan constante.**

**Intentare esta semana escribir lo que mas pueda para actualizar, además debo editar una de mis primeras historias en ingles, Dios no saben la vergüenza que me da ver el como escribía al principio.**

**En fin. El resultado de las votaciones fue:**

**A. LoliShota 5 votos. (Winner)**

**B. Profesor-Alumna 4 votos.**

**No sabia si poner de pronto niños muy jóvenes seria algo traumático por lo que decidí que tuviesen 13 y fueran muy inocentes, pues yo a esa edad pensaba que cuando hacían el amor era solo el hombre pegarse a la mujer… Luego me di cuenta de la penetración y el mundo dejo de ser como lo conocía.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: hmm masturbación (?), Loli-Shota.**

**RATED: T-M**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo 25/14

_**Tocar y Conocer.**_

Cuando era pequeña me gustaba jugar al Papá y la Mamá.

Normalmente Sasuke-kun era el padre, yo la madre y Naruto nuestro hijo.

Era uno de nuestros juegos favoritos, siempre en casa de Sasuke-kun cerrábamos las cortinas y puerta de su habitación, y nos acostábamos por muuucho tiempo en la oscuridad, nosotros dos en la cama y Naruto en una colchoneta en el suelo.

Solíamos jugar y actuar hasta que Itachi-Nii venia a decirnos que pasáramos a cenar. Todo seguía igual hasta que cumplimos 13 años.

.

.

.

Cuando tenía 13 años me gustaba jugar al Papá y la Mamá.

Pero este juego dejo de serlo en el momento que abrazada con Sasuke-kun empezamos a darnos suaves caricias que llegaban a partes privadas, pero eran partes que provocaban un delicioso cosquilleo… Sus manos recorrían mi espalda bajo la tela de mi blusa, erizando la piel a su paso. Sobaban mi trasero bajo mis shorts, bajo la tela de mis bragas provocando la liberación de mis primeros fluidos y una sensación inexplicable en el que ahora se es mi clítoris.

Mis manos acariciaban su espalda bajo la tela de su camisa, erizando la piel a su paso. Apretujaba su trasero bajo sus pantalonetas, bajo sus boxers provocando la primera erección que ahora se situaba sobre mí, directamente sobre mis piernas abiertas…

Nuestras caras estaban sonrojadas, nuestras respiraciones un poco agitadas, y nuestro cuerpo experimentando sensaciones que ahora no son tan desconocidas. Nos esforzábamos en no hacer ruido pues "nuestro hijo" estaba a escasos metros de nosotros, y en el resguardo de la oscuridad nuestros prendas inferiores fueron bajadas hasta las rodillas, buscando de ese contacto que nos asustaba pero nuestro cuerpo exigía.

_sube-baja._

Era el movimiento una y otra y otra vez de su inexperto miembro en mi infantil vagina.

Se mesclaban nuestros líquidos, aumentaba la velocidad de nuestros movimientos junto a las respiraciones, mis ojos estaban llorosos pero nunca se separaban de la mirada entrecerrada (por el placer) de Sasuke-kun.

… Mirada que aun me dedica.

Mordía mi labio (No sabia si por vergüenza o por seguridad) del desconocido sonido que quería salir de mi. Sasuke-kun lo noto, y su cabeza descendió al mismo tiempo que mi mano se posaba en su nuca para atraerlo a mi…

.

.

.

Cuando tenía 13 años tuve mi primer beso.

.

.

.

_Y mi primer orgasmo._

También tuve mi primer novio. Y desde ese día compartimos muchas _primeras veces_ más.

.

.

* * *

**Uhg, no se como sentirme con esto… creo que me siento algo pervertida en el mal sentido, espero no me halla excedido. Por eso no es lemmon ni muy explicito creo que me asuste jaja.**


	12. Destiny Part3

**ADVERTENCIA: Referencia a una mente depravada.****  
**

**RATED: T**

**PUBLISHED. M**arzo 25/14

**Destiny**

**Part3**

**.**

* * *

_I feel something so right_

_By doing the wrong thing_

* * *

Se casaron cuando Karin tenía 5 meses de embarazo. Han pasado ya 17 años y desde la noche en que concibieron a Sakura nunca más han tenido sexo.

No le ha pedido el divorcio solo por molestar a su familia, pues para nadie es un secreto que la ha engañado desde la noche de bodas, ella quiso engatusarlo con falsas lagrimas y actos de "quiero hacer funcionar este matrimonio" como por los primeros 5 años, pero el sabia que ella también consiguió un amante. Ni en las noches que se excitaba de manera extraña y ya seria mal visto salir a buscar compañera de placer (¿que? El solo se preocupaba por lo que pensara su hija) la tocaba, prefería solo masturbarse y fue en uno de estos momentos que las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

[…]

_Normalmente no trabajaba en las tardes para cuidar de Sakura (ya que su madre mantenía en la calle haciendo solo Dios sabe que) llevaba ya varias semanas sin tener sexo y esta tarde su niña estaba algo enferma pero se encontraba dormida por lo que decidió que no estaría mal una pequeña sesión de cariño propio._

_Estaba en su cama con su zipper abierto y pantalón arrugado bajo su miembro pero cubriendo sus testículos, tenia su portátil apoyado en una pierna mientras leía historias eróticas (ya que si buscaba porno podría despertar a su hija) su mano lo masajeaba suavemente, construyendo el placer a paso lento para una eyaculación mas satisfactoria._

_Tenia sus ojos cerrados, el portátil yacía en un rincón de la cama y su mano derecha cada vez aumentaba mas la velocidad… abrió sus dilatados ojos y vio en la puerta su pequeña niña de 5 años, con su cabello desordenado por la siesta que tomo, cara sonrosada por la fiebre y su boca jadeante, no pudo evitar mas que explotar con la imagen de su pequeña niña en ese estado._

[…]

Agradecía que no recordara nada por la fiebre y por la edad, y aunque se sentía asqueado de si mismo en esa época esa ocasión desencadeno su imaginación y un nuevo mundo para el. Pasaron varios años hasta que empezó a buscar historias de incesto y su torcida mente empezó a maquinar como seria estar con su linda Sakura.

.

.

Cosa que se dio a los 15 años de su hija

.

.

* * *

**Siento que fuera tan corto pero pues ya saben estoy tratando de subir 3 capítulos o mas hoy.**

**Tendrá una tercera parte donde explicaran como fue la primera vez de ellos juntos, y ya será como el final.**

**No le puse más acontecimientos mientras ella era niña porque bueno seria pedofilia y no creo que estén preparadas para eso así que por el bien de sus lindas mentes el resto queda a su imaginación jaja.**


	13. Maestro-Alumna

**Aprecio a todas las visitas pero todas ustedes… si Ustedes lectoras silenciosas :'( un Review de vez en cuando no hace daño.**

**Sasu Love For Ever****:** Sabes mi experiencia fue parecida a la de ese capi pero pues no tan lejos jaja.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Trate de hacer un Lemmon algo cachondo así que esto no tiene ningún sentido solo sexo explicito. También debo decirles que esta no es la primer vez que hacen algo juntos tienen algo así como una relación.**

**RATED: M (mi favorito)**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo25/14

**M**agister

_Señorita Haruno por favor presentarse en la oficina del Rector_

.

.

Se ve una linda pelirosa de unos 17 años caminando por los pasillos, su blusa escolar es algo apretada mostrando su estrecha cintura, lleva medias blancas que llegan sobre las rodillas y una falda que aunque no es vulgarmente corta le sienta muy bien con su look de colegiala no muy inocente.

Lleva su cabello en una trenza espina de pescado que baja por su hombro izquierdo llegando hasta debajo de su busto y un fleco que esta también hacia el lado izquierdo.

Llega hasta una puerta de madera con una placa en la que se lee Rector, llama a la puerta y oye un lejano "pase", entra a la no muy grande oficina y la encuentra vacía pero se percata del ruido de la llave del lavamanos por lo que supone el Rector se encuentra en el baño.

Se dirige al gran escritorio de madera, sus verdes ojos captan el contenido de este:

-Una pequeña placa con un nombre

\- Una lámpara

-Carpetas y papeles

-Notas del examen de estado

Hmm eso ultimo le interesa por lo que cuidando que la puerta del baño sigue asegurada se estira por sobre el escritorio a buscar rápidamente su nombre. Esta tan enfrascada en la búsqueda que no se da cuenta de los pasos que la aproximan por detrás hasta que siente una fría mano tocándola bajo la falda de su uniforme.

* * *

Imagínense la sorpresa del Señor Rector al salir del baño y encontrarse con la imagen de una bella jovencita en una posición muy erótica (en lo que a el respecta)…

Sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, su trasero al aire casi siendo ofrecido para el con una falda que en esa posición escasamente cubría ese par de nalgas. Se acercó tan suave y sigiloso como pudo y rápidamente ingreso su mano bajo la cuadriculada tela encontrándose con algo que le saco una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Smirk_

-_vaya Haruno, sin ropa interior como me gusta_\- le susurró en el oído mientras su mano seguía acariciando y apretujando toda la extensión de lo que su falda ocultaba, con la otra mano y con ayuda de ella desabotono la blusa escolar de la pelirosa y por su puesto movieron su top por sobre los senos, la obligo a apoyar la parte superior de su cuerpo en el escritorio mientras él seguía recorriendo los muslos y nalgas de la pelirosa, mientras besaba su cuello para luego tumbarse en sus rodillas y besar ese trasero que tanto le gustaba.

Mordía lamia y besaba sus nalgas, sacándole pequeños gemiditos a la joven pelirosa mientras él se dirigía a su mojado premio en el que ministro el mismo tratamiento, besaba lamia y mordía su mojada vagina, lo hacia suavemente pues sabia que si aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de sus atenciones ella no podría guardar silencio. Seguía ocupado en su tarea hasta que oyó unos golpes en su puerta y la fastidiosa voz de la regalada secretaria se hizo conocer a través de la puerta.

-_Un momento_\- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído por la odiosa pelirroja mientras llevaba y ocultaba a la excitada Haruno bajo su escritorio, limpio su rostro y dio el "adelante" a su visitante.

Ignoraba la palabrería de la fácil secretaria mientras leía los papeles que se le hacían eternos con la mayor velocidad y comprensión que podía invocar sabiendo que tenia una bella y lista chica esperándolo bajo su escritorio, hasta que sintió una mano acariciar su erecto miembro, no podía remover la curiosa mano con la suya o la secretaria pensaría que esta necesitado pero todo empeoro cuando sintió su pantalón siendo abierto y su miembro liberado, no sabia que predominaba en su mente, el miedo de ser descubiertos o la anticipación de que sucedería.

… y sucedió.

Menos mal la odiosa secretaria no noto el pequeño gruñido de su jefe por seguir hablando como loca, pero el si sintió (oh! Vaya que lo sintió) cuando su miembro fue besado por unos bellos labios, luego fue enjaulado por una cálida y mojada boca, boca que subía y bajaba, devorándolo como si se tratara de un helado.

Dios quería cerrar sus ojos, descargar su cabeza y dejar salir los gemidos que sabía no podría aguantar, firmo el resto de papeles sin mirar ¡a la mierda si los robaban! Necesitaba comérsela ya.

Saco a la pelirroja tan rápido como pudo pidiéndole que pusiera el pestillo de la puerta y apenas oyó el sonido del seguro ser puesto saco a la bella joven de su escritorio dedicándole la mirada mas lujuriosa que pudo, la tomo de sus piernas, bajo sus nalgas y la sentó en su escritorio.

Le besaba y chupaba el cuello y sus lindos senos, le dejaría marcas de castigo por casi exponerlos…

Sus manos recorrían sus piernas hasta que se adentro a los muslos internos de la pelirosa y sintió como sus fluidos ya iban resbalando por sus muslos. –_Vaya pero que sucia eres, te excita tanto chuparme el pene_?- le dio un beso mientras acariciaba los labios inferiores de la chica y su mano era empapada por los líquidos, tomo su pene y empezó a estregarlo en su vagina arrancándole gemidos necesitados a ambos.

El veía como la punta de su pene levantaba un poco la falda cada vez que subía, miro la hora y agradeció que ya casi acabaran las clases pues Sakura saldría con su uniforme un poco cochino.

Ella besaba su cuello mientras seguían en su simulación de sexo, hasta que se separo y le susurro con una voz tan necesitada que casi hace terminar a su compañero ahí mismo que –_Por favor hazlo ya, te quiero dentro de mi.- _Pues sabia que si seguían así ambos terminarían y ella quería que eso pasara con el dentro de ella.

Ni corto ni perezoso cumplió la suplica de la joven pelirosa, la bajo de su escritorio y le dio la vuelta, le subió un poco la falda pero que igual tapara la mayoría de su trasero y le penetro suavemente haciéndola soltar un gran gemido que espero nadie escuchase, dirigió su mano derecha a los pechos de la pelirosa mientras la otra sostenía su peso.

La seguía embistiendo a un ritmo no muy alto hasta que ella volteo la cabeza, lo beso de una manera increíblemente sexy y le pidió que fuera brusco pues ya no aguantaba más.

El la tomo de las caderas y aumento notablemente la fuerza de la penetración y su velocidad lo que la obligo a recargarse totalmente en el escritorio mientras el seguía haciéndola ver estrellas.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo hicieron hace 1 año cuando él fue transferido a su instituto y desde eso están juntos, les encanta hacerlo en el instituto, arriesgándose a ser descubiertos además que es como un juego de roles.

Sentir los dedos de su sexy Rector en su clítoris la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, con un movimiento circular en todo su centro mientras la embestía de una manera brutal, el escritorio se movía al ritmo de sus embestidas, los lapiceros se empezaban a caer y con una fuerte penetrada se cayo la fina placa que había en el escritorio al mismo tiempo que alcanzaron sus orgasmos.

.

.

En la placa se leía **Mg. Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**FIN!**

* * *

Como podrán saber (sino ya lo saben) soy de Colombia, y aquí hay mucho narcotráfico y etc por lo que les contare una historia.

Había un joven llamado Pepito y su novia Pepita, ambos tenían entre 18 y 19. Pepito se metió en negocios ilícitos obteniendo por supuesto mucho dinero, traficaba con droga, mataba gente, manejaba unas cuantas pandillas y etc.

Pepita era muy linda, de esas niñas que tienen un muy lindo cuerpo sin necesidad de estar operadas, ya tenían como 21 y ella decidió dejarlo, no le gustaba ya Pepito pues aunque lo quería ya era muy malo.

Si estuvieron separados, gracias a Dios no fue como otros Traquetos (termino de aquí) de por aquí que matan a las mujeres que tienen cuando los dejan pero quien fuera (Hombre por supuesto) se acercara a Pepita con interés romántico era asesinado (normalmente picado, aquí son así de malos) hasta que Pepita no tuvo de otra mas que volver con Pepito, ahora tienen como 25 años.

**El Lemmon no me quedo tan cachondo pero bueno ya que jaja y que tal esa historia? Eso paso en verdad pero lo que digo es que aunque es macabro esas historias así me fascinan. Esa posesividad de él y mas siendo tan malo (obvio pues pobres los que murieron) pero pues no se me gusta escribir y leer historias así.**

**Por cierto puse asi que fuera el Rector y una estudiante para que no fuera tan cliche.**


	14. Presentacion nueva Idea

**Oh Dios mio! No pensé que sería tan duro lo de trabajar y eso que empiezo el lunes… lo peor! Es que es sacando copias jajaja pero es difícil enserio y la otra semana trabajare mañana y tarde asi que no se cuando podre actualizar pero aquí les dejo como una introducción a una historia será un poco enredada pero sé que les gustara. **

**Por favor opinen si debería hacerla un longfic o si la hago aquí adentro de los OneShots.**

**Disculpen si hay errorcitos pero lo hice de rapidez y de pronto en la narración pero es la primera vez que escriba de esta manera.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Podrías volverte peligrosamente adicta a mis historias.**

**RATED: T (creo)**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo 29 2014

NOTA: No se me ha ocurrido el titulo aun.

**Introducción**

Primer día de clases.

¡Lo Odio!

Tener que llegar a un sitio donde no conoces a nadie y eres el centro de atracción es lo mas traumatico que me puede pasar (Bueno a parte de estar a punto de morir cada segundo de mi vida por tender a accidentarme hasta con hormigas). Siempre he sido tímida ya que por los accidentes y las ausencias de clase nunca logro conocerme bien con mis compañeros de clase; como en este año tuve que iniciar casi un mes después que la mayoría de mis compañeros lo que me lleva al trágico primer día de clases. Suspiro y me enfrento al fatídico momento de conocer a tu grupo, oigo el maestro presentarme mientras soy victima de las curiosas miradas de mas de 20 estudiantes.

-Mucho gusto soy Karin.

Comienzan a bombardearme con preguntas y burlas leves.

Veo al que quizás es el chico más lindo que he visto. Su nombre es Sasuke; me hace llorar.

Conozco una linda chica pelirosa que me defiende y pone a Sasuke en su lugar. Se disculpa y ya es amable conmigo… El ocupa la silla de al lado.

Sakura es mi nueva amiga. Ella es lo que yo hubiese querido ser, segura divertida linda y se nota que es muy amiga de Sasuke.

-No te preocupes Karin, Sasuke no volverá a molestarte y ahora eres mi amiga, se tu misma y de seguro todos querrán conocerte.

.

.

.

Ojala hubiese sabido que los clichés si existen en el diario vivir.

* * *

Corto lo se, pero como les digo esto de atender gente no es tan divertido en fin quería escribir desde el punto de vista de otra persona y aunque se que es super Cliché el tema de los colegios, institutos, preparatoria aun me fascinan.


	15. Possesion

**Se que sera algo raro escribirlo desde 3ra persona, apenas tenga ordenada mis ideas comenzare el fic desde el punto de Karin. Yo no pienso que Karin sea mala, lo único que no me agrada de ella es que este interesada en Sasuke (y los fics con Sasukarin, me vomito) pero pues si no estuviera en el grupo de Sasuke me caería bien jaja.**

**Dios crei que podría ir escribiendo mientras no iba gente al trabajo y eso pero es muy duro…**

**Deberian por favor en serio POR FAVOR pedirme one shots con algún tema por que aunque tengo muchos me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para escribirlos por lo que tendre que dejarlos para los fines de semana, asi que si uds me dan temas podre actualizar de esos entre semana (no me gusta no actualizar) jaja espero llegue semana santa pronto para poder dedicarme a escribir.**

**Hablando aquí de IM IN LUV WITH A STRIPPER, creo que actualizare pronto un lemmon, no estoy cerca de poder crear la idea que me lleve al fin pero tengo las conexiones ideales para crear un lemmon solo me falta que poner entre el tiempo que paso para que ocurra la escena candente.**

**Tenemos **9,524 **vistas en la historia… es poco o mucho que opinan?**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: DarkSasuke, No apto para personas asustadizas.**

**RATED: T-M**

**PUBLISHED: A**bril 5/14

_**POSSESSION**_

Una sombra oscura se ve en las penumbras mas su rastro no es visible, se mueve a una velocidad increíble e imposible de percibir.

Pasa de cuerpo en cuerpo como inspeccionando autos para la venta, sus rojos ojos (se oye raro no se) muestran fastidio al no encontrar lo que busca… un alma débil que le permita residir mientras recupera sus fuerzas, pues la batalla con su hermano (ahora muerto) lo ha dejado muy débil.

Busca y busca pero solo halla almas llenas de amor y felicidad, se asquea pues no sabe qué le pasa a los humanos en estos últimos meses, tan escasos de odio y malos sentimientos… sigue renegando mentalmente hasta que se topa con un candidato perfecto: cabello negro, ojos negros, piel pálida y un alma carente de sentimientos, es casi una copia de su antiguo cuerpo, hace la transferencia y … Listo! Ya tiene un contenedor para recuperar sus fuerzas, el humano no nota cambio alguno por su débil condición solo un pequeño desconcierto del porque siente algo desconocido para él (por encontrarse en un estado distinto al neutro), cierra sus ojos y se dedica a dormitar.

.

.

.

[…]

El humano como anteriormente se dijo al ser neutro no molesto mucho a su huésped por esta semana quien se vio realmente perplejo al ser despertado de su tiempo de recuperación por una cálida ola que recorrió el cuerpo que habitaba, trato de ser lo mas sigiloso que pudo mientras se entrometía en los sentidos del chico hasta que vio que causaba tal reacción en un tipo tan frio…

Y vaya que era una muy BUENA razón.

Lindas piernas, buen cuerpo y buenos pechos, en verdad era una delicia de mujer pero lo que le sorprendía mas era la pureza (yuck) que destilaba la chica de cabello rosa… por el resto de las siguientes 3 horas se dedico a ser espectador en primera fila de lo que causaba aquella joven en el chico "vacío" con quien compartía cuerpo, y después de seguir a la oscura casa se dedico a reproducir lascivas imágenes de la sexy pero pura chica que fueron transmitidas a el chico "Sai" (como descubrió hoy que se llamaba" quien termino la noche con la ayuda de su mano.

.

.

.

_Hasta el diablo es buena persona cuando esta satisfecho._

_._

_._

_._

Se decidió así pues, que no tomaría el alma del chico tan rápidamente, seria "piadoso" y si jugaba bien sus cartas podría no solo compartir su lecho sino también, corromper la pureza de aquella chica que era una diablesa disfrazada de ángel… él podía sentirlo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ehhh esto empece a escribirlo el jueves pero solo hasta hoy pude seguir y perdi la inspiración, no estoy conforme con esto asi que debo continuarlo para remediar los daños ya hechos jaja y la idea es tocar estos temas algo oscuros pues no puede faltarnos algo de terror aquí no es cierto?**

**No he recibido propuestas de One shots (puchero) no es justo, :´( denmen ideas o, o no volveré a actualizar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Clarooo! Ugh no se que me pasa creo que tengo sueño, vere que mas puedo subir hoy y mañana en la mañana.**


	16. El arte de la Infidelidad 1

**ADVERTENCIA: **Algo fuera de Carácter (bueno mucho), AU.

**RATED: T (?)**

**PUBLISHED: **** Abril** 5 2014 **EDITED: Abril **29 2014

**El arte de la Infidelidad.**

**(1)**

"_Los hombres aman sus vicios y al mismo tiempo los odian…"_

_._

_._

5 años de Matrimonio

_-Gemidos-_

4 años de noviazgo

-_Uhg, más… más rápido.-_

Toda una vida de amistad

_-Suspiros-_

Tenía 26 años, "felizmente" casado o eso creía. Le gustaba hacerse el ciego (había aprendido a serlo) y consolarse a si mismo mientras se negaba a creer lo que tenia frente a sus ojos…

Se alejó de la puerta de madera con el numero 34, puerta tras la que se encontraba su "cariñosa" esposa; caminó por el largo pasillo tomo el ascensor y salió del hotel con una tranquilidad propia de su forma de ser, ingresó a su auto y condujo por un largo tiempo a una velocidad algo lenta (o en su efecto falta de la misma) se sentía flotar, una voz algo lejana en su interior razonó que quizás se encontraba en estado de shock.

Reconoció las casas y arboles que le indicaban la llegada a su casa descendió del auto, observó la gran casa mientras por su mente se pasaban conversaciones tarde en la noche, dos cuerpos hablando de poblarla con niños alguna vez... salió de su ensimismamiento y con grandes zancadas llego a la puerta principal ignorando olímpicamente al perro (que no quería pero igual compro porque ella lo quería) e ingreso en su estudio donde trabajó por unas 2 horas hasta que dieron las 6, siendo esta la hora donde "terminaría" el turno de su (_ahoraNOestabatanseguro_) mujer quien cumpliendo con sus cálculos se hizo notar al momento en que mimaba aquel ruidoso can que le regalo hace 2 años (siempre le cumplía sus caprichos. Siempresiempresiempre) para luego ingresar a su oficina y saludarlo con un casto beso en la mejilla mientras le contaba todo lo que hizo en el hospital.

Sasuke tecleaba en su PC mientras asentía en los momentos necesarios de la narración y pensaba en todo lo que había hecho por ella, en números de habitaciones de hoteles y pelirrojos recogiendo a su esposa en la hora de su descanso, en como su corazón se quebraba una y otra y otrayotrayotra vez al tiempo que al fin la realidad hizo _Click _en su interior. Los celos lo asaltaron, su sensatez se iba y la tomaba fuertemente besándola con desesperación mientras la conducía a una velocidad admirable a su habitación que seria manchada por las acciones de ella (como mancho su amor) la poseía con una necesidad que notó la asustaba, sentía que era alguien distinto que veía desde fuera lo que pasaba hasta que sintió lagrimas recorrer su rostro mientras la penetraba una y otra vez y en su mente solo podía ver como el pelirrojo la penetro una y otra vez hace unas pocas horas y sus lagrimas siguen y siguen cayendo por que no sabe como lidiar con el dolor y llora mas cuando la ve llorando a ella también, por que ella sabesabesabe que el ya sabe de sus vergonzosas acciones y no sabe como sentirse y su corazón también esta roto _CrackCrackCrack _por que le ama pero ella siempre ha sido débil y entre lagrimas y sollozos siguen en su acto que no saben como llamar, porque no es tierno y lento como para llamarlo _hacer el amor_ pero tampoco es lo suficientemente rudo para ser llamado _tener sexo_ solo saben que estuvieron presentes haciéndolo toda la noche y sus corazones seguían rotos mientras los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana…

.

.

.

"_La mujer es más como la noche. Te rodea, te envuelve, te ahoga, sin ofenderte, sin ni siquiera tocarte."_

_._

_._

_._

Esa mañana le dejo sola en la cama, necesitaba auxiliar su lastimado ego y comenzar a recoger las partes de su corazón; vagabundeaba por las calles, su cuerpo sustento solo con agua por horas hasta que la tarde llegó y su rumbo final fue la casa que compartía con la mujer que amaba... _En su rostro la determinación iba firme._

Entro como un hombre nuevo y renovado a su hogar exaltando un poco a la pelirosa que le observaba con ojos rojos e hinchados, en otra situación le habría roto el corazón verla así (pero el suyo ya estaba roto _CrackCrackCrack_) y solo le quedaba su arrogancia, lo único que no le permitía el ser derrumbado; la tomo fuertemente por los hombros quedando ahora a su misma altura.

-No lo volverás a ver, no quiero que te hable ni por teléfono tú fuiste mía primero y así será hasta que la muerte nos separe. Te amo pero si me llego a enterar de que hablas de nuevo con él lo mato Sakura, te juro que lo mato y sabes que hablo en serio.-

Agradecía que su voz autoritaria no se quebrara como su corazón al ver lagrimas corriendo ese lindo rostro, prefería no pensar en el significado de aquellas gotas de agua salada, con el mismo fuerte agarra la guió hasta el teléfono donde la abrazaba posesivamente mientras ella le informaba al pelirrojo "_Gaarayanoteveremás" _ entre lagrimas y sollozos por que le dolía lastimar al hombre que la conocía de 5 años de matrimonio, 4 años de noviazgo y toda una vida de amistad pero su orgullo también llamaba a gritos a Gaara que la hacia sentirse salvaje y rebelde y también le preocupara que le pasara algo porque sabia de lo que su esposo era capaz pero Gaara no valía la pena porque el hombre que la abrazó mientras terminaba la relación con el hombre que le traicionaba y ahora se hallaba con ella en la cama, abrazándola tiernamente mientras la consolaba (cuando era SU corazón era el roto_CrackCrackCrack _por ella) no era Gaara sino Sasuke que solo limpiaba las lagrimas de la pelirosa y la besaba y le susurraba cuanto la amaba, como fue el quien la vio primero y era suya por derecho y le pide ahora sin amenazas y sin perfil cruel que por favor no vea al pelirrojo más nuncanuncanunca mas y así pasan la noche entre susurro rotos y sollozos ahogados tratando de enmendar sus corazones rotos con la esperanza de que no vivirán una mentira por el resto de sus vidas.

.

.

.

"_Los hombres aman sus vicios y al mismo tiempo los odian…"_

_._

_._

_._

Y él la ODIA _odiaodiaodia_ porque es adicto a ella y no es la primera infidelidad que le perdona pero si es la ultima …

…(eso lo jura porque matara a quien se atreva a robársela y luego se matara con ella porque era SUYA y su corazón roto ya ha sido enmendado muchas veces)...

_y no sabe cuantas mas podrá aguantar_

.

.

.

_La mujer es mala. Cada vez que se le presente la ocasión, toda mujer pecará._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

PERDON por talvez algunos errores pero estaba emocionada jaja.

Espero les halla gustado.


	17. Neighbour

**Gatitu: **No se si estés leyendo esto pero la verdad mi intención no era ofender a nadie de hecho me gusta mucho mi país (con todo lo bueno y malo) y no era mi intención que lo tomaran de una mala forma (hablo de la pequeña historia) simplemente quería compartirla porque pasó en verdad. No sé en qué parte vivas tu pero pues si hay épocas en donde yo vivo que se ponen súper malos y han picado gente, pero en fin lamento mucho si te sentiste ofendid y pues ya eso es todo, oh! también gracias por leer mi humilde historia jaja.

**dani24ela**De hecho lo que quería dar a entender era como que por el solo hecho de engañar se sentía como toda una rebelde, ya sabes como cuando sabes que lo que haces esta mal pero eres adicta a la adrenalina y emociones que te da.

**Sé que tal vez muchas personas no quedaron conformes o satisfechas con la historia de infidelidad y aunque Sasuke es quizá mi personaje favorito (aunque pareciera que es Sakura) no sé porque tengo esta vil obsesión de hacerlo sufrir siempre, tal vez solo estoy cansada de el mismo cliché de una Sakura toda no se… manipulable? Ahg no se describir mis pensamientos jaja.**

**Por si están interesadas he publicado El arte de la Infidelidad aparte y tendrá no sé cuantos capítulos pero serán también como OneShots mostrando distintos escenarios en que uno de los dos es infiel (aunque Sasuke sufrirá siempre porque asi soy, obsesionada con una versión de un mundo alterno donde Sasuke sea un romantico empedernido con su corazón roto).**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Lime ya que no es como tan explicito (almenos para mi)… creo ya no sé como expresarme Dios, eso es un problema.**

**RATED: … M **

**PUBLISHED: A**bril 6/14

**Neighbour**

Su respiración se encontraba algo agitada, sus pezones duros como roca y su vagina tan mojada que se sentía sucia…

_Tan pero tan sucia!_

Ese era su necesitado pensamiento _o suplica_, sus dedos ya no eran suficientes y la excitación y las ganas seguían tan presentes como si no hubiese ya tratado de aliviar sus necesidades varias veces… sabia que en la zona de su cama donde estaba ubicado su trasero había ya un pequeño charco de los líquidos que bajaban por sus labios inferiores y seguían por el camino de su dos redondos músculos pero no podía detenerse, sus dedos trataban de satisfacer su golosa vulva pero por más que trataba no podía llegar a su tan deseado éxtasis. Las fantasías no eran suficientes, no era capaz de buscar en su cerebro que podría brindarle el tan deseado éxtasis que ha buscado por más de 2 horas hasta que fue interrumpida por el timbre.

Con algo de resentimiento se puso un camisón de dormir (uhh no se cómo le digan en sus países aquí es como bata pero ya saben es pijama tipo vestidito y eso) que restringía deliciosamente sus duros y erectos pezones que rogaban por la caricia de algo más húmedo y caliente, no se molesto en buscar ropa interior pues no tardaría en volver a desnudarse (y tocarse nuevamenteconsusdedos). Sus ojos se hallaban algo dilatados y tendrías que ser ciego para no notar que se encontraba hambrienta de una polla bien grande, se dirigió a la puerta que al abrirse mostro al lindo vecino que se mudo no hace muchos días a la casa del lado vistiendo lindos jeans claros y una sencilla camiseta que lo hacía lucir jodidamente violable.

Noto como le dio un rápido recorrido a su atuendo pero no le prestó atención, quería acabar rápido con la no deseada visita para volver a su habitación eran las 10pm después de todo (y quería llegar a sus dedos para ver si al fin lograba llegar terminar) por lo que escasamente logro grabarse su nombre al momento de presentarse _Sasuke, _quien con su lindo cabello negro y linda sonrisa sexy solo venia a preguntar si tenía su permiso para reemplazar la cerca que divide sus patios traseros con una cerca natural que el mismo plantara y blablablá, lo ignora totalmente porque solo puede pensar en cómo sería el movimiento de esos lindos labios entre sus piernas mientras ella monta su lindo rostro y tira de su sexy cabello negro y siente como nuevamente sus pezones quieren atravesar su vestimenta que es notado por el nuevo vecino que comienza a aclarar su garganta de una manera que le parece muy tierna provocando más ganas de tenerlo en su interior por lo que sigue ignorando lo que dice su nuevo lindotierno vecino mientras decide si debería o no tener _salvajeanimalrudo_sexo con él lo que le regala unas imágenes muy detalladas de lo que quiere, por ende no se sorprende cuando de su boca salen las palabra antes de terminar de pensar si está bien o no decirle a su nuevo agradable vecino Sasuke

-por favor Follame-.

Pero si la sorprende cuando inmediatamente es acorralada contra la pared que esta junto a la puerta abierta y es ahí que siente lo duro que parece estar su lindo vecino quien la besa como un animal pero así lo quiere por lo que responde de la misma manera mientras entre fuertes caricias logra sacarle la sencilla camisa y recorre con su boca abierta el pecho y cuello de el pelinegro, repartiendo besos de aquí alla, rozando su varonil pezón sintiendo la muestra de su deseo restregarse entre sus piernas, mojando la delgada tela del camisón que es la única barrera que los separa aparte de los bóxers de su vecino que ya se ha abierto la cremallera buscando mas contacto ocasionándoles tantas sensaciones a la vez, la sujeto del trasero mientras arrinconaba su bóxer bajo sus testículos y levantaba la ya mojada tela dejándola sobre las caderas de la pelirosa para apretar y rozar su duro pene en ese mojado y mágico lugar de arriba abajo de un lado a otro…

Libero los pezones de la restricción que atormentaba a la pelirosa que no sabia si estaba a punto de explotar por su juegos previos o por la adrenalina de saber que cualquiera que pasara por su acera podría verlos pero solo apreta mas el rostro de Sasuke a sus pechos mientras los movimientos de su cadera aumenta, y su cabeza cae hacia atrás cuando es penetrada y estirada deliciosamente por el pene de su lindo vecino que ahora esparce los fluidos en su trasero de vez en cuando rozando la unión de sus cuerpos y luego subiendo de nuevo a su ano, estimulándolo sutilmente mientras la sigue penetrando como un salvaje y la tiene quejándose como un perrito hambriento pero ella es una perra hambrienta de una polla, y está siendo alimentada con una pasión que la tiene con sus ojos húmedos mientras siente como un dedo ingresa en su ano y la sensación es _deliciosa _y quisiera tener algo más grande atrás, su mente maquina como seria tener otro hombre igual de lindotiernosexy como el que la penetra por delante estrechándola desde atrás y es demasiado la combinación de la adrenalina, la fantasia y la forma en que es follada llevándola a su tan buscado éxtasis.

.

.

… _extasis_.

Solo dura unos minutos o segundos pero es tan indescriptible la explosión de todos sus nervios, la tensión de todos sus musculos para luego saltar y quedar totalmente relajados o tal vez la maravillosa sensación en su coño al venirse pero nada se compara con sentir la tensión en ese delicioso trozo de carne que le atraviesa el cuerpo, de sentir los líquidos caer mientras retiran el trozo de carne que entraba y salía de su cuerpo minutos atrás…

O el sentir de nuevo las ganas porque ella está hambrienta y su lindo vecino la alimenta toda la noche con el sexo más duro que ha tenido, y ella no sabe que la pasión de su vecino es porque él la desea desde que la vio, que decidió gastar su dinero en la cerca natural porque será más fácil expiarla y mucho menos sabe todas las veces que se ha masturbado mientras la veía jugar consigo misma…

.

.

Y al día siguiente se tarda mas de lo esperado el remover la cerca porque la linda pelirosa tenía una falda muy pegada a su lindo trasero que luego descubriría no estaría escondido por un par de bragas y terminaría besando entre sus piernas mientras ella lo tira del cabello tratando de que se la coma completa… y esto solo comienza.

.

.

* * *

Perdón por usar esos términos pero siempre he pensado que es súper caliente leer un lemon con términos asi todos españoles pero no lo volveré a hacer lo prometo.

Hmm no se creo que he perdido un poco de mi perversión.

**VOTACIONES**

A-Sakura ninfómana

B.-un trio ItaSakuSasu

Ya saben el que gane será publicado primero y luego el otro.


	18. Threesome

**QUERIDAS LECTORAS ESTABA PENSANDO QUE SERIA GENIAL QUE NOS VIERAMOS LAS CARAS, COMO ESTOY EN EL PROCESO DE CREARME UN VINE PENSÉ QUE DEBERÍAMOS HACER ESTO… DIGANME QUE OPINAN?**

**Por otro lado, me siento triste de que tan pocas participaran en la votación por lo que de castigo les dejare solo un avance de lo que será jajaja además deben decirme si quieren algo solo sexual y muy fuerte o algo con un poco de sentimentalismo… Y si les parecería muy pasado si pongo algo de incesto con los hermanos.**

**Esta es la idea del Itasakusasu que empecé a escribir apenas abrí mi cuenta en FF para publicarla en ingles pero aun no la desarrollo.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: THREESOME, ORALSEX, MASTURBATION… y un poco de Voyeurism**

**RATED: MA**

**PUBLISHED: A**bril 13/14

.

"_**Un buen Hermano Mayor debe impartirle sabiduría a su Hermano Menor…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Gruñidos_

_._

_Gemidos_

_._

_Suspiros _

_._

_Pieles chocando_

_._

_Respiraciones sonoras_

_._

_Maldiciones_

_._

_-Itachi! (susurro seductor) _

_._

_Gemido..._

.

Sabía que era un error estar viendo a su hermano mayor cuando dicho hermano estaba follando a una chica. Incorrecto el estar excitado por dicha actividad, pero no puede evitarlo, después de todo, aquella chica es la dueña de sus sentimientos y lujuria.

Es una pena que fuera su hermano quien la estaba penetrando y no él, ¡oh bueno! Mejor ir al baño de una vez, después de todo su erección no se iría sola

* * *

**Ya saben, opinen si están de acuerdo con que nos conozcamos, creen sus cuentas de VINE, que será divertido publicar cortos vídeos para conocernos.**


	19. Threesome Part2

**ADVERTENCIA: T**HREESOME, ORALSEX, MASTURBATION (algo de crack )… y un poco de Voyeurism. OOC

**RATED: MA**

**PUBLISHED: A**bril 20/14 **EDITED: J**ulio 9/15

.

"_**Un buen Hermano Mayor debe impartirle sabiduría a su hermano menor…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sabía que era un error estar viendo a su hermano mayor cuando dicho hermano estaba follando a una chica._

_ Incorrecto el estar excitado por dicha actividad pero no puede evitarlo, después de todo aquella chica es la dueña de sus sentimientos y lujuria._

_*gemidos*_

_Es una pena que fuera su hermano quien la estaba penetrando y no él... ¡oh bueno! Mejor se dirige al baño de una buena vez, después de todo su erección no se irá sola._

* * *

_**ItaSasuSaku**_

_**.**_

**Itachi Uchiha**

Despertó perezosamente, miro la hora y suspiro con resignación. Últimamente despertaba a la madrugada la razón de las ojeras presentes en su rostro en todo momento. Retiró la cobija, se puso de pie y salió de su habitación con rumbo al baño, quejándose mentalmente hasta que un ruido lo saco de sus cavilaciones; ruido originado en la habitación de Sasuke. Se detuvo y giró su cabeza en dirección a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano menor… Ahí. De nuevo ese extraño sonido.

Se acerco rápidamente a la puerta y lo escuchó de nuevo.

Un gemido.

_Vaya, vaya._ Pensó, pues ese no era solo un gemido, era un nombre...

El nombre de su novia.

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro, ahora entendía porque se sentía observado cuando tenía sexo en su casa, al parecer su hermano le gustaba presenciar cuando la chica de cabello rosa era follada hasta el cansancio. Se retiró y siguió con su camino al baño, su cabeza maquinando una buena venganza para su hermano.

* * *

_._

**Sakura Haruno**

Aun no podía creer que era novia de "EL" Itachi Uchiha, después de todo con su delgado pero sensual cuerpo y sus profundos ojos era uno de los chicos mas codiciados y eso sin mencionar lo sexy que luce con su largo cabello. Es cierto que su hermano menor era también guapo pero solo tenia 14 años, bueno Itachi era incluso mayor que ella pero aquí estaban ya con casi 6 meses de relación.

Siguió soñando con su novio mientras tomaba un baño y llevaba a cabo su rutina de belleza. Eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde cuando recibió un mensaje de su guapo novio, lo leyó y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

...

_Lo que nadie sabia es que logró quedarse con el azabache de la coleta por su pervertida y liberal forma de ser,_

_Solo tras la puerta es que mostraba lo salvaje que podía ser._

_._

* * *

.

Su mano subía y bajaba a un ritmo frenético, sudor recorría su cuerpo mientras mordía su labio inferior tratando de acallar los sonidos mientras en su mente veía una pelirosa bajo su cuerpo, su pecho frotándose contra los senos de la chica mientras la penetraba una y otra vez con fuerte estocadas; blanco explotó tras sus parpados a la vez que su mano libre frotaba sus testículos y liquido blanco salia de la punta de su pene.

Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire hasta que su respiración disminuyo y cayó en un ligero sueño post-orgasmo.

[...]

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Es un joven de 14 años, vive con sus padres y hermano mayor; normalmente se encuentra solo en casa con su hermano ya que sus padres mantienen fuera de la misma, su carácter es algo serio pero es una buena persona. Disfruta del sabor de los tomates y gusta de la novia de su hermano, Sakura, la protagonista de todas sus fantasías. Es virgen y nadie fuera de su hermano conoce su gran secreto.

_Lo que Sasuke no sabia es que muy pronto dejaría de serlo._

_._

* * *

_._

**En otro lado de la casa Uchiha:**

—_Entonces quieres que le arrebate la inocencia a tu hermano?_— susurraba Sakura al azabache de la coleta que devoraba sus senos con tranquilidad, los mordía suavemente para luego succionarlos y repetir la acción. —¿_No te pondrás celoso...?_— Itachi liberó con un _pop_ el seno de la pelirosa, su mano se escabullía bajo la falda y ropa interior de la chica, llegando a la mojada entrepierna donde empezó a penetrarla con 2 de sus dedos mientras la besaba con vehemencia. —_Yo estaré guiándolos a ambos; será mas un show para mi que un regalo para Sasuke además _—_penetración especialmente fuerte_—_, se cuanto te excita que te observen mientras follas._

Itachi retiró su mano y limpio ambos dedos con su boca, sonrió mientras observaba como la pelirosa se ponía presentable y limpiaba su mojada vagina más la interrumpió cuando se iba a poner su ropa interior nuevamente.

—_No te los pongas, quiero que juegues con él antes de que lo dejes tomarte._— la besó y le dijo que los esperara en la sala

[...]

Itachi se dirigió a la habitación de su Otouto dónde lo encontró dormitando levemente, se acercó y sentó en la esquina de la cama donde procedió a sacudirlo levemente, le parecía que fue ayer cuando el pequeño Sasuke iba a buscarlo en medio de la noche y ahora le daría el placer de que su amor platónico sea su primera vez. Suspiró y lo sacudió mas fuerte hasta que logró despertarlo decirle que se diera un baño y que lo esperaba en la sala.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al encuentro con su novia, quien por cierto se encontraba en una posición muy sugerente, su falda apenas y cubría su trasero dejando al mundo saber que no llevaba ropa interior, estaba recostada boca abajo en el sofá con sus piernas flexionadas en las rodillas mientras las movía de adelante hacia atrás y para rematar al sentirlo llegar lo miro por sobre el hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona... ya podía sentir su miembro reaccionando ante tal escena pero se olvidó todo esto al sentir su hermano entrar a la habitación, se giro con una sonrisa maliciosa, tenia que ver la cara que ponía su pequeño hermano.

.

* * *

Se le hacía sospechoso que su hermano le hubiese dicho que se arreglara pero no le tomo importancia, supuso que solo lo invitaría a salir; se ducho y vistió sin tardar mucho y bajó las escaleras en un medio trote pero ¡_oh gran sorpresa_! al llegar a la sala y encontrarse con la imagen de la razón por la que se mastur- ehh la novia de su hermano en una posición tan erótica como en la que se encontraba, sintió sus pantalones apretarse a medida que su pene se agrandaba, no se dio cuenta en que momento se sonrojó pero sabia que su cara estaba como los tomates que amaba comer. Una tos nerviosa se hizo presente en la habitación, a lo que la linda pelirosa respondió con una risita que lo hizo sonrojar mas, inhaló repetidamente hasta que giró a ver su hermano quien solo tenia una sonrisa burlona, abrió repetidamente la boca pero no salia nada, quería pedir una explicación de todo esto pero antes de poder hablar sintió unos brazos ajenos a los suyos rodear su cintura junto a unos labios que repartían pequeños besos de boca abierta por su nuca, se congeló mientras le lanzo una mirada de suplica a su hermano.

Itachi borró la sonrisa de su rostro, abriendo paso a la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, —_Se que te tocas pensando en Sakura _—a esto la pelirosa abrió un poco sus ojos por la sorpresa—_. _Sasuke quiso que la tierra lo tragase, no solo lo humilló frente a la chica que le gusta, sino que sintió como ella se sobresaltaba un poco por la noticia, iba a tratar de defenderse pero su hermano lo detuvo con un movimiento de la mano.—_No estoy molesto tranquilo, solo que te cumpliremos tu fantasía... ¿Quieres tener sexo con Sakura?_—Sasuke solo pudo abrir su boca como un pez fuera del agua, ¿su hermano le hablaba en serio? su hermano le dio una mirada de impaciencia por lo que cerró su boca y solo asintió repetidamente. —_Bien tendrás tu oportunidad, pero debes hacer todo lo que yo diga ¿de acuerdo?_— un asentimiento—_Muy bien, déjate guiar por Sakura._

Observó como su hermano se dirigía al sillón de solo un ocupante mientras la pelirosa lo dirigía al sofá, donde lo obligó a sentarse con ella en su regazo y empezó a mover sus caderas con movimientos circulares. Ubicó sus manos en los glúteos de la pelirosa lo que le hizo recordar que ella no llevaba ropa interior ocasionándole una ayuda a la erección que se estaba formando mientras lo besaba con vehemencia, haciéndole el amor a su boca. Los movimientos de su cadera eran tortuosamente lentos, repartía besos por su cuello y acariciaba bajo su camisa la que descartó rápidamente dejándolo así medio desnudo, besó su pecho y lamió sus pezones ocasionándole una deliciosa descarga de corriente que termino en su ya erecto pene.

Lo besó una vez más y luego se puso de rodillas frente a su miembro. Sasuke sintió su boca secarse al observar a Sakura bajar su zipper y besarlo en el vientre, de solo imaginar lo que venia sintió su liquido pre seminal saliendo de su falo, levanto un poco sus caderas mientras la chica de cabello rosa bajaba sus jeans y con sus femeninas manos empezaban a masajearlo sobre su boxer, uñas recorrían la longitud de sus ya desnudas piernas causándole un escalofrió que se sumó al gemido que escapó de su boca al sentir como tomaba su pene en esa pequeña boca, sintió sus ojos perder enfoque y cuando giró la cabeza hacia su hermano no supo como sentirse, pues el azabache de la coleta tenia su miembro erecto en su mano derecha, masturbándose mientras observaba a su novia ´comerse´ el pene de su hermanito.

Sasuke soltaba gemidos roncos mientras dirigía su mano derecha a la cabeza de la chica, nunca se imagino que se sentiría tan bien estar en la boca de una mujer, y si esta era su amor platónico mucho mejor; la lengua de la chica recorría la pequeña abertura de su pene mientras succionaba lo que podía tener en su boca, su mano izquierda jugaba de vez en cuando con los testículos de Sasuke que estaba a punto de llegar a tan esperado primer orgasmo, mas fue interrumpido por el ronco comando de su hermano hacia Sakura, diciéndole que se pusiera de pie.

Sakura obedeció la orden de su novio quien nuevamente le dijo que se deshiciera de su blusa para después ubicarse sobre el sillón en sus cuatro extremidades. Sasuke gimió roncamente cuando vio la imagen que tenia frente a el, los erectos pezones de la pelirosa estaban al aire, su falda ocultando solo el trasero de la chica y la mojada y depilada vagina en todo su furor; se escuchó nuevamente una orden de parte del mayor, Sasuke debía tomar su pene con una mano, dirigirlo a la entrepierna de la chica, empezar a moverlo por toda su vagina y bañarlo en los fluidos de la excitada chica quien gemía por las atenciones del menor de los Uchiha. Arriba y abajo, en círculos y pequeños golpecitos eran los movimientos que realizaba Sasuke; su mano izquierda acariciaba y pellizcaba los pezones de la jadeante chica mientras su mano derecha apretaba el redondo trasero de Sakura, giró nuevamente la mirada a su hermano quien seguía masturbándose perezosamente, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron lo hizo detenerse de nuevo.

—_Siéntate con las piernas estiradas en el sillón y deja que Sakura te_ _monte, y tu_—le dijo a Sakura—_, déjate la falda_.

El menor de los Uchiha acató la orden y ahora se encontraba extendido a lo largo del sillón, su espalda recostada en el brazo del mueble. Miró a la chica que se hinco sobre el, lo besó y ahogó el gemido que iba a salir en el momento de la penetración. Sasuke creyó ver estrellas, Sakura se sentía tan calientita y húmeda, lo tenia delirando con las suaves estocadas, s_ubia y bajaba, _casi podía imaginar como el interior de la chica se estiraba para acomodarlo mejor.

[...]

—_Mmm Sasuke-Kun_—gimió la chica de cabello rosa mientras seguía penetrándose a si misma lentamente, rozándose contra el vientre del pelinegro. Siguió con el lento paso por unos 5 minutos, iba a aumentar la velocidad pero entonces una sombra y un peso mas en el sofá llamaron su atención. Lo que vio la hizo delirar. El erecto pene de su novio se movía perezosamente en la entrada de su trasero, estaba algo húmedo por los fluidos de Itachi, quién terminó de lubricarse a sí mismo con los líquidos de la chica... Sakura trató de relajar su cuerpo mientras seguía penetrándose, no era la primer vez que su novio la tomaba por allí por lo que sabia que hacer para minimizar la molestia.

Entonces Itachi entró y Sakura gimió.

Estaba siendo estrechada por ambos lados y lo excéntrico de la situación solo sumaba a su excitación. Apoyó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Sasuke, dándole mejor entrada a Itachi quién se hallaba apretándole el trasero y gruñendo levemente, besó al menor de los Uchiha mientras sentía como era penetrada lenta pero fuertemente por su novio, comenzó a responder las estocadas de Itachi mientras aumentaba su ritmo con Sasuke, quién empezaba a gemir y gruñir mas seguido, apretándole sus senos, mordiendo y besando su cuello, golpeando sus caderas cada vez con mas fuerza hasta que con un gruñido se corrió dentro de Sakura.

Itachi tomó a Sakura de la cintura y la pegó a su pecho, ordenandole a su hermano que saliera de su novia y su ubicara entre las piernas de ella; que la besase_ allí_.

Sasuke obedeció y, aunque algo incomodo, logró posicionarse entre las piernas de la chica dónde tímidamente comenzó a dibujar con la punta de su lengua en el clítoris de la novia de su hermano quien con gemidos necesitados anunciaba su creciente placer. En verdad le daba algo de repulsión pensar en quizá saborear un poco de su semen más su excitación lo llevó a ignorar esto al tener cierta imagen erótica frente a su rostro. Tomó con sus manos la cadera de Sakura y prácticamente enterró su rostro, su lengua terminaba de separar los labios vaginales, su nariz acariciaba ligeramente el clítoris mientras su respiración le daba de lleno al pequeño botón de nervios, Sakura estaba prácticamente gritando, no sabia que era mas cachondo: la imagen de 2 hombres —hermanos— atractivos follandola como si fuera una ninfomana o el solo placer que le daba cada uno de los hermanos Uchiha.

Itachi nunca había estado tan duro en su vida.

Su pequeño hermano estaba dándole sexo oral a su pervertida novia mientras —inconscientemente— agraciaba la base de su pene. Itachi solo pudo aumentar sus estocadas en respuesta a las cosas que sentía; la estrechez de su novia; la posición erótica y la situación en que estaban los 3. Su mente conjuró una imagen de ser descubiertos en aquel instante y su paso aumentó, escabulló su mano entre los cuerpos que tenia en frente y comenzó a masajear circularmente el clítoris de Sakura, quién gemía desesperadamente, respondiendo a sus duras penetraciones y a punto de rasgar el sillón por la fuerza que ejercían sus manos. Con un grito silencioso lo apretó en su interior de una manera que no le dejó mas que eyacular en el interior de Sakura mientas ésta buscaba su boca con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro.

.

.

.

El final queda a sus imaginaciones.


	20. Seduction

**Hace mucho no actualizo :( pero andaba trabajando con un OneShot que casi me mata... Pasense por el, su nombre es Ningizzida ññ.**

**Mhmm en otras noticias, acabo de caer en cuenta que casi nunca pongo disclaimer jaja.**

**Luego haré el capitulo de Ninfomanía y estaré trabajando en un OneShot cachondo de Ino y Kakashi, también trato de dibujar la imagen para GenderBender (las que esten interesadas) **

**En fin.**

* * *

**RATED: **M

**PUBLISHED: M**ayo 20/14

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

_**Seducción…!**_

_**.**_

Un pelinegro refunfuñaba mientras entraba al supermercado, llevando consigo de mala gana al carrito para los víveres que le encargo su madre. Su gélida mirada espantaba a todos los inocentes trabajadores que iban dispuestos a cumplir con su trabajo dejando también a más de un niño llorando a su paso… Ok, no tanto pero su aura si que espantaba la gente.

No entendía como ya a sus 25 años seguía siendo el enviado a cumplir los mandados, está bien que ya era adulto y que sus padres lo querían viviendo independientemente pero hey! Las cosas no son tan fáciles ahora… dejo de lado sus quejosos pensamientos mientras buscaba la maldita crema para el café que no hallaba y de seguro su madre armaría un drama si llegaba sin ella, recorría de arriba abajo los anaqueles hasta que se topo con las mejores piernas que había visto en su vida, siguió subiendo en cámara lenta como en las películas examinando cada milímetro de esa linda y suave (a la vista) piel hasta que llegaba a unos casi inexistentes (en su opinión) shorts que para su agrado (o desagrado) cubrían uno de los mas lindos, firmes y redondos traseros que ha visto, sintió su boca algo seca mientras sus ojos seguían el recorrido de una pequeña cintura con cabello rosa recogido en una trenza… bueeeno a lo mejor era de esas rebeldes de hoy en día y por ende el extraño color de cabello (véase su novia Karin).

Aunque quería golpearse por parecer un hambriento perro, no tuvo más opción que medio acomodarse sus jeans ya que temía su miembro medio erecto fuera visible, aclaro sonoramente su garganta para que la (diosa) joven de cabello rosa se quitara de su camino y así el pudiese tomar la crema para el café y volver a su oscura guarida pero oh cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse preso de 2 ojos tan verdes como el jade (**a/n: siempre creí que era exagerado que dijeran esto en otros fics pero he visto un hombre con unos ojos en verdad jade**) mirándolo de manera curiosa… La chica le dio un recorrido rápido de pies a cabeza para luego regalarle una sonrisa maliciosa y un movimiento extra de caderas; Sasuke se quedó observando por varios minutos el trasero de la chica pensando en todo el tiempo que llevaba sin tener buen sexo e imaginando lo rico que sería apretar y nalguearle el culo mientras follaban. Salió de su ensimismamiento para tomar el dichoso producto.

Iba ya como a 6 pasillos de distancia pero aun no podía parar las fantasías de su cabeza hasta que hubo un _click! _en su mente y una malvada sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

[...]

Como un ninja la espió desde los anaqueles, siguiendo sus pasos hasta que llegara a una zona en que pudiese interceptarla sin parecer un psicopa-Uhh si, no vayamos a eso. Esperó a que pasase por donde estaba y sin espera alguna comenzó a seguirla; iba tan idiotizado mirando su trasero rebotar con cada paso que le salió mejor de lo que había planeado el "pequeño accidente"; chocó su carrito con el de ella, causando que el móvil se le cayera, dañando un poco la parte trasera y la cámara, la pelirosa miraba con pesar su celular. Rápidamente se lanzó a tomarlo, la observó con un rostro de arrepentimiento y rápidamente escribió tras la lista de los víveres su número y nombre; se lo entregó acompañado de un -_Lo siento, en verdad no fue mi intención. Mi nombre es Sasuke, llámame y te pagare los daños ocasionados.- _no siendo más, se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde vino con camino a las cajas registradoras... La sonrisa de superioridad no dejaba sus labios.

Había ya dado unas cuantas vueltas entre los pasillos de las exhibiciones cuando un mensaje de texto irrumpió su marcha, sacó su móvil y leyó el mensaje varias veces, y así se mantuvo por unos 10 minutos; con cara de imbécil mirando la pantalla de su móvil hasta que reaccionó y de un solo giro ya se hallaba dirigiéndose a los baños.

.

.

_Querido y sexy Sasuke._

_Por favor ven a los baños para mujeres... quisiera hablar contigo._

_;)_

* * *

**_Sasuke Uchiha..._**

**_25 años_**

**_sexy y con licencia para conquistar_**

.

Sasuke ya estaba en el sitio de encuentro... afuera mejor dicho, dando vueltas y vueltas decidiendo que era lo que debía hacer; era obvio para que lo citaba en los baños y este era el momento de la verdad.

.

.

.

¡Por supuesto que NO pensaba en su novia!

Pero debía admitir que estaba algo asustado, la linda pelirosa seguía siendo menor de edad y no se imaginaba que sería de su bienestar si su familia se enteraba de que abusó sexualmente de una chica; lastimosamente (o afortunadamente) sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas en el momento que una mano salió de la puerta del baño y lo ingreso a la fuerza, dejando abandonado el carrito de mercado con las cosas de su madre dentro.

[...]

No supo en qué momento fue acorralado contra la pared por la pequeña pelirosa o cuándo empezó ese pasional beso y mucho menos cuando sus manos comenzaron a masajear y apretar el trasero de la chica. Cambió sus posiciones y ahora era ella la acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared junto a la puerta; la levantó de su trasero, obligándola a recargarse con las piernas en su cadera y con sensual lentitud comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos, su creciente erección contra su cubierta vagina mientras la besaba lujuriosamente. Levantó la blusa dejándola sobre el inicio de sus senos, era de esas que llevan como un top adentro, en otras palabras sus senos salieron disparados de sus confines, pidiendo su atención con cada toma de aire de la pelirosa que de vez en cuando maullaba quedito.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, provocándose el uno al otro, hasta que la pelirosa que momentos antes le reveló su nombre era _Sakura _escabulló su mano entre sus cuerpos, empezó a liberar su ya erecto miembro de los desgastados jeans, siseando al contacto de la curiosa mano con su ya mojado miembro...la besó con inmensa lujuria, esos besos en los que los dientes chocan y los mordiscos sobran, a la vez que la dejaba suavemente apoyar sus pies de nuevo en las baldosas del baño mientras desabrochaba sus shorts; no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar pues ya la tenia de espaldas a su palpitante miembro. Le bajó los shorts hasta medio muslo seguido de los suaves pantys que llevaba; dos de sus dedos se aventuraron a sus mojados labios, deleitándose en el pequeño gemido de la ojiverde cuando delineaba su clítoris. Retiró sus ahora mojados dedos y con la misma mano llevó su erecto miembro al encuentro con la entrepierna de Sakura... Ambos gruñeron al contacto y pronto se vieron envueltos en una deliciosa fricción. Sasuke acariciaba y estiraba un poco sus senos, le besaba la nuca y la espalda, le comunicaba eficientemente con palabras sucias al oído lo mucho que le gustaba, gruñía constantemente pues los shorts de la pelirosa acariciaban sus testículos como una pluma; pero sintió desfallecer cuando la joven ojiverde cerro sus piernas alrededor de su mojado miembro y con la palma de su mano acariciaba la cabecita de su pene. Iba a aumentar la velocidad cuándo Sakura recargó su cabeza en el hombro del azabache y le susurró con voz necesitada -_Por favor, mételo ya-._

_._

_El resto es historia..._

[...]

Estaban regulando sus respiraciones, el con su cabeza recostada en la espalda de ella repartiendo besos perezosos mientras Sakura calmaba su acalorado cuerpo contra la fría pared... Terminaban de acomodar sus atuendos cuándo la pelirosa se despidió con una sonrisa y un -_Saldré primero para asegurarme que no hay nadie- _Sasuke le respondió con uno de sus monosílabos mientras se recostaba en la pared. No irían más de 3 minutos cuándo escuchó un grito de una voz conocida y luego pasos apresurados con dirección al baño, trató de abrir la puerta pero algo no lo dejaba desde el otro lado, buscó rápidamente una ventana y cuándo la encontró no tuvo de otra que salir como pudo por esta... Iba ya a unas 2 cuadras de llegar a su casa (esperando la rabieta de su madre cuándo lo viera sin los víveres) cuándo recibió un mensaje:

_Esta es la venganza por mi móvil..._

_Nos veremos pronto Sasuke-kun :P_

_._

_._

Pequeña bruja.

* * *

Bah, últimamente mis lemmons no son tan buenos jaja, en fin.


	21. AN

**Queridas Princesas... (y princesos si hay por ahí)**

**Mmmm como veo que me han olvidad u.u ya casi no me comentan y así, dejare los OneShots en Hiatus.**

**Pero es algo temporal, ya que tengo otras ideas y así que más abajo les diré..**

**También**** había pensado en cambiarme mi PenName, no se quiero uno nuevo ññ y pues**

**Si me pudieran ayudar toditas porfis.**

**.**

**.**

**COSAS POR HACER:**

**\- Cambiar el Nombre**

**\- Pensaba en cambiar el titulo de los oneshots no se, recibo ideas.**

**\- Trabajar en un Lemmon KakaIno**

**-Un DarFic, Sasuke convirtiéndose en Hokage después de la Guerra.**

**\- Hacer un Poll para que voten y la historia ganadora de los OneShots sera un LongFic o algo así.**

**\- Avanzar con DollFace y GenderBender**

**\- Empezar la que es narrada desde el punto de vista de Karin.**

**Esperó igual se pasen por mis demás historias y pues ya, cualquier cosa me mandan un PM o algo.**

**Igual cuando vuelva lo primero que haré sera terminar "In love with a Stripper" y "Destiny".**

**GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN CRIATURITAS DE DIOS.**


	22. Por el Mundial

****Gah, ¿vieron el penultimo manga? ahora si amorsitas #SStime y pues OBVIO tenía que actualizar algo.****

****¡Hurra por el Manga#685! ****____—aunque amé la portada de vaqueros del manga de hoy_____—_________ **en otras noticias el próximo capitulo que publique será la continuación de **Destiny,** ya llevo media historia así que pronto sabrán de mi.**_______**  
**_______

**Guest, en el próximo cáp te daré tu lemmon cochinote xD. **

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A SASUKE-KUN ^^**

* * *

**PUBLISHED: J**ul 23 /14

**RATED: T**

_Por el Mundial._

** _Sakka Nippon Daihyō_  
**

**.**

**.**

_**Narrador:**  
_

_____—Vamos ahora en el minuto 85, la selección Nipona sigue rechazando los intentos del equipo visitante, el jugador Uchiha ha tenido varios intentos de goles frustrados por la defensa del adversario más la defensa de nuestra selección tampoco deja los espacios._____—_________  
_

__________—Así es mi querido profesor, el defensa Uzumaki ha defendido bien el equipo, no ha permitido que ningún balón llegue al arco del jugador Akimichi aunque dudo mucho que algún balón que no sea bola quieta pueda atravesar su arco_____—_______________

_______________—¡Minuto 88! La camisa del 23, el gran Uchiha va con el balón, zona peligrosa para el adversario profe la toca con Hyuuga, avanzan, ¡avanzan! profesor, destruyen la defensa de los tres jugadores del equipo contrario, la tiene de nuevo Uchiha, la para con el pecho le pega con la zurdaGooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool de Japón._____—____________________

____________________—¡Pero que jugada! Vemos en pantalla como el Director Técnico celebra con el equipo técnico y la banca_____—_________________________

_________________________—Bueno la verdad que el Director Hatake ha hecho un buen trabajo, ahora se nota el cambio, el equipo está unido ahora solo queda esperar que los minutos restantes pasen sin contratiempo alguno..._____—______________________________

_________________________._________________________

_________________________._________________________

_________________________._________________________

_________________________._________________________

______________________________—¡Nos vamos para el Mundial! ¡Nos vamos para Brasil! Pero que juego señoras y señores, anotar en los últimos minutos después de un partido agotador pero al fin y al cabo el partido de la clasificación._____—___________________________________

**___________________________________~Fin de la transmisión ~___________________________________**

* * *

**U**na pelirosa salía de una habitación de hotel a altas horas de la noche.

Iba vestida con un vestido de tela ligera, ideal para el calor y clima tropical al que se veía expuesta. Abandonó el extravagante hotel, agradeciendo la falta de _paparazzis_ que solían verse acosando dicho sitio, tomo un taxi y se dirigió al hotel donde se encontraba hospedada. Entro y tomo al ascensor, descendiendo en el piso 23, dónde se encontraba el cuerpo técnico y médico de la Selección Japonesa.

Iba caminando en dirección a su habitación, debía pasar el hall común del piso y mentiría si negara la sorpresa que la embargó al ver a Sasuke Uchiha con su cadera recostada en uno de los sillones con sus ojos, anteriormente cerrados, fulminándola con una fría mirada.

_____—¿Donde estabas?_____—__________ Preguntó sin perder tiempo al verla entrar. Sakura alzo una delicada ceja rosa mientras entraba de lleno al hall _____—Mmm afuera con unos amigos_____—__________ dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se encogía de hombros, restando importancia al asunto. _____—Heh_____— s__________e mofó el Uchiha mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza _______________—Me preguntó cuánto te habrás divertido con aquel jugador de _____Grecia—____________________ comentó "desinteresadamente" y con un poco de acidez mientras se dirigía al pasillo con dirección al ascensor. Sakura rodó los ojos mientras pasaba por su lado _____—no entiendo ¿por que te haces el celoso? Tu mismo propusiste esta "relación" abierta_____—__________ dijo la pelirosa mientras imitaba las comillas con sus dedos y sin cruzar más palabras abandono el sitio con camino a su habitación.

[...]

Sasuke llego a su piso y con rapidez entró a su cuarto, ignorando el alarido de Naruto al ser despertado tan cruelmente por la puerta azotada.

Se despojó de su ropa, quedando en boxers e inmediatamente ingresó en la cama, posó los audífonos de su celular en sus oídos y con la música al máximo acallo los reclamos de _Teme desconsiderado_ y otros murmullos del rubio compañero de cuarto. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula al recordar la respuesta de Sakura, el descolocarse de esa manera por aquella pelirosa era lo que más lo enfurecía. Trató de recordarse la razón de aguantarse a la linda doctora más su trabajo se vio interrumpido al recordar las actividades que de seguro la retrasaron.

Hace unas 5 horas atrás, se llevó acabo una fiesta privada con motivo de la "bienvenida" de todos los equipos asistentes al mundial, a través de la noche Sakura fue bastante concurrida por los hombres y aunque en más de una ocasión quiso ir a sacarla de las garras de esos tipos terminaba siendo interrumpido por alguno de los tontos de su equipo más al final de la noche solo pudo recoger chismes y murmullos de como una linda pelirosa asiática había abandonado la celebración con uno de los jugadores de Grecia.

Cerró sus ojos al recordar la furia que lo invadió al imaginarse el brazo de aquel tipo en la cintura de SU chica, pero las cosas eran como ella lo había dicho, no tenía derecho a reclamarle cuándo en verdad ella no hacía nada que estuviera perjudicando su acuerdo; recordaba perfectamente su momento de estupidez al sugerir aquella _clausula _en su relación pero el conocía a Sakura __________— __________quién llevaba más de 3 años siendo parte del cuerpo médico del equipo__________—__________ y sabía que gustaba de hombres poderosos y reconocidos, le gustaba el estilo de vida del viejo Hollywood, y por si era poco la había oído decir varias veces que si no fuera por su amor a la medicina disfrutaría su vida siendo una _Diva_.

Hn.

.

.

_El gran Sasuke Uchiha nunca admitiría que solo tenía miedo de ser engañado, por ende su clausula en aquella relación._

_Más lo que Sasuke no sabía es que Sakura hubiera abandonado sus fantasías y renunciado a su libertinaje por él._

* * *

**Espero que les gustará desde que vi el mundial me dije ¿por que no hacer un capitulo de esto? y bueno, no tiene gran cosa pero quería hacer una Sakura algo "bandida" xD. **Pd: No investigue nada así que hay cosas que no concuerdan con la realidad de como se maneje un mundial, disculpen. A parte de que no reparo el orden en que Japón abandono el mundial igual decidí usar los equipos que jugó en realidad.****

_Sakka Nippon Daihyō: Selección de fútbol de Japón._

_¿Que dicen?... ¿debería hacer una historia de vaqueros? Aunque ya tenía pensado hacer una adaptación de una historia similar._

**RECUERDEN, LA FELICIDAD DE LAS HUMILDES ESCRITORAS SON SUS REVIEWS. **  
****


	23. Destiny Part4-Final

**He regresado. **

**De verdad lamento la demora pero estoy pasando por un momento en que nada de lo que escribo me satisface :c en fin, estoy escribiendo esto desde Julio y espero hacerlas felices.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews,**** las demás** ___lectoras silenciosas, followers, faveras ___**g****racias por sus visitas la verdad espero que expresen conformismo -o inconformismo- porque quiero llegar a los 100 reviews para darles un fic de celebración por uhm el review cien o lo que sea.**

**En otras noticias, para navidad estaré posteando un fic de crimen hermoso (de verdad me estoy esforzando mucho con esto) y tendrá SS y NH, será algo fuerte pero bueno, espero que lo lean chicas, será mi primer fic de misterio/crimen. **

**SPOILER** ¡SasuSaku es Cannon! aunque odio el nombre de los hijos de todos y las gráficas no me gustan.**SPOILER**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **Incesto (la cosa real ahora si) OOC/AU.

**RATED: M**ature - **PUBLISHED: D**iciembre 9 /14

**DEDICATED: G**uest** \- H**umpty **D**umpty (Padre-Hija) **&amp; S**asu** L**ove **F**orever (por el reto del WhatsApp)

Esto [...] divide algunas escenas.

Si pudieran escuchar 'Off to the races' de Lana del Rey mientras leen sería genial.

**Unos meses atrás**

_Sollozo_

_-Sakura...-_

_Sollozo_

_-...-_

_*Suspiro*_

_-Sakura no llores más...-_

_Inhala _

_-¿Porque no puedo ir? al menos deja que llame a Naruto o pensará que lo planté-_

_*Suspiro*_

_-¿Dejarás de llorar?- *asiente* -Llámalo desde el auto-_

_-¿Saldremos?-_

_-Hn, te llevaré __al restaurante nuevo del que haz hablado tanto si dejas de llorar-_

_Portazo_

_-¡No me tardo!-_

_..._

_Eres MÍA. Eres MÍA. **ERES ****MÍA**._

_..._

_Por siempre._

* * *

_"Light of my Life_

_Fire of my Loins..."_

* * *

**.**

**DE**S**TINY**

**Part4**

**.**

**.**

**M**iró por la ventana y volvió la vista al frente, cerró los ojos al sentir sus bragas rozando débilmente su clítoris por aquel simple movimiento y gimió quedamente, abrió sus ojos y le subió volumen al radio del auto, tratando de olvidar lo cachonda que se encontraba mientras trataba de ver a su padre.

Subió su pierna derecha al marco de la ventana, deleitándose con su nueva posición (su pierna izquierda retraída en la silla del copiloto, la derecha en la ventana del auto) y sus ya mojadas tangas envueltas de una manera incomoda pero deliciosa que la tenía suspirando desde que se puso los shorts de jeans en la mañana. Acarició por un momento sus muslos internos y evaluó la idea de tocarse un poco antes de que su padre volviera _______—______tal vez así las ganas de masturbarse se irían por un tiempo___— ____pensó con malicia aunque estaba segura de que pasaría lo contrario. Suspiró con desanimo al ver su padre regresando al auto y, aunque hace solo unos instantes quería que volviera, ahora solo estaba interrumpiendo su pervertida imaginación...

[...]

Llevaban ya una semana viajando en el auto, tenían por misión visitar todas las instituciones de educación presencial y con vivienda integrada (internados) de la zona (en otras palabras un instituto en una ciudad lejos de casa____) ____que, según su madre eran de mejor calidad educativa de la que poseía su actual escuela ____—realmente solo quería separarla de su padre____—________ pensó mientras dirigía su mirada a su padre, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras recorría su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y le prestaba especial atención a el bulto en la zona de su entrepierna; no sabía si estaba imaginándolo pero podría jurar que su padre se encontraba excitado (si es aquel bulto en sus pantalones no era suficiente prueba) cerró sus ojos y saboreó su labios con su lengua en un sensual movimiento, ignorante en todo momento de los dos ojos negros que habían observado la acción sin perder detalle.____  
____

* * *

**S**asuke gruñó internamente al ver lo seductora que podía ser su hija ________________(________________quién se mantenía ignorante a los efectos que tenía en su padre________________________________)________________________________ se acomodó mejor en su silla tratando de disimular su miembro medio erecto y le dedicó toda su atención ________________—________________lo que quedaba de ella________________—________________ en la carretera. Se encontraba en esa situación desde que la vio salir vestida con tan poca ropa esa misma mañana en el hotel y como olvidar cuándo decidió agacharse a desatar sus tenis en el auto, dejando al descubierto parte de su linda tanga de cebra, mofándose en su rostro de su predicamento. Apretó la rueda de dirección del auto y respiró con fuerza al ver el aviso de que estaba a pocos kilómetros de llegar a su destino; frunció su ceño al recordar el por que de su viaje y en ese momento maldijo a Karin en su interior. _¿¡Como se le ocurría si quiera sugerir el mandar a su niña lejos!? _ahora si que lo había comprobado; su "esposa" estaba cada día más loca.

Bufó.

¡Como si fuera a permitir que lo alejaran de su _Baby Girl!._

...

Hn.

Por ahora había decidido seguirle la corriente a la peliroja, visitarían los institutos y seguiría con el viaje ya planeado; así pasaría tiempo con Sakura sin la interferencia de Karin y al regresar a casa le haría saber que Sakura no se iría a ningún lado...

_Nunca existiría alguien digno de cuidar de Sakura; solo bajo SU "cuidado" estaría segura._

No importaba que sus pensamientos para con ella fueran más impuros que fraternales, hacía ya varios años que aceptó lo podrido ________________________________—c________________________________omo padre________________________________________________________________—________________________________________________________________ que era, y el remordimiento ciertamente dejó de embargarle desde que comenzó a masturbarse cada vez más con la imagen de su pequeña pelirosa.

¡A la mierda todo!.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer en su vida (ya con 31 años había cumplido sus metas________________________________________________________________)________________________________________________________________ era hacer feliz a su hija. Estudio, objetos y/o caprichos. No importaba lo que fuera, si lo quería lo tendría.

...Hmm. Tal vez por eso Karin vivía malhumorada.

[...]

Llegaron al hotel dos horas más tarde.

Era de esos pequeños hostales que encuentras en medio del camino, con habitaciones no muy lujosas pero cómodas, una piscina y algún bar cercano conformaban la única muestra de vida por kilómetros a la redonda en ese paisaje árido y desértico.

Después de dejar el auto en el parking y sacar las cosas que usarían hasta el día siguiente la pelirosa se cambió en el baño y salió usando su vestido de baño. Sus duros pezones se encontraban restringidos contra la tela superior de su bañador, deleitando a la chica pelirosa que disfrutaba de estimularse lentamente, acumulando su placer hasta que no podría hacer y/o pensar en algo más que no fueran satisfacerse. Mordió su labio cuándo se alejo un poco del espejo del baño, su clítoris ya estaba algo hipersensible y su vagina algo hinchada por lo que el solo roce de los pantys del vestido de baño causaba que una suave oleada de placer recorriera su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos y abrió la puerta, salió del baño tomó la toalla y abandonó el cuarto, ignorando los ojos de su padre que la siguieron hasta cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Llegó a la piscina y se deleitó al sentir las miradas de algunos hombres en su cuerpo —jóvenes y adultos________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ la sensación de ser observada no hacía más que aportar un poco al placer que de seguro disfrutaría cuándo su padre estuviera dormido. Dejó su toalla en una silla e ingresó a la piscina, nadando y seduciendo a los ojos que seguían su cuerpo en el agua que parecía adorarla como si hiciera parte de ella; besando su acalorada piel en una sensual caricia que se vio interrumpida por dos manos tomándola fuertemente de la cintura logrando así que tragase un poco de agua mientras chapoteaba en el intento de salir nuevamente a la superficie.

[...]

Soltó el aire que tenía retenido al ver salir a su hija del cuarto. Lo volvería loco si seguía vistiendo cosas tan sensuales. Se puso de pie, (ignorando la pequeña molestia que sentía entre sus piernas) y empezó a desvestirse, pensando en como debería hablar con Sakura acerca de su estilo de vestimenta, no dudaba que en este momento estuvieran devorándola con la mirada. Su cara se deformó en una mueca con el ultimo pensamiento y con bastante rapidez busco unas pantalonetas, tomó una toalla y salió con destino a la piscina donde, efectivamente, su hija era victima de miradas indecorosas.

Bufó al sentir los inicios de aquel sentimiento bastante conocido para él al ver las miradas hambrientas que recibía la joven pelirosa. Se deshizo de su toalla y seguidamente ingresó en la piscina, nadando sigilosamente tras Sakura para luego tomarla de la cintura; la chica pataleo por un momento al ver sido tomada por sorpresa pero al girarse y encontrarse con el rostro de su padre una linda sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sasuke sonrío también al verse abrazado por su hija y aprovechó el momento para fulminar con sus oscuros ojos a todos los "depredadores" que creyeron eran pareja. Por un momento se deleitó con este hecho pero al sentir los suaves senos de su hija contra su musculoso pecho el recuerdo del "problema" que lo ha agobiado estos días se hizo presente. Alejó el cuerpo de Sakura del suyo y comenzó a nadar a su alrededor ________________________________________________________________—como un león a su presa________________________________________________________________— ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ pensó con algo de diversión mientras la salpicaba y acariciaba de vez en cuándo, absteniéndose de jugar sin "censura" al acercarse a su hija y sobrepasarse en sus caricias. Aunque debía admitir que lo excitaba el arriesgarse y su erección de seguro sería visible al salir de la piscina.

.

* * *

_"Be a Good Baby _

_Do What I Want..."_

* * *

.

**T**ranscurridas unas dos horas del inocente juego en la piscina padre e hija se dirigían al cuarto compartido. Sakura se dirigió inmediatamente al baño en donde la pelirosa se encontraba con una pequeña pelea interior frente al espejo.

_-Salir en toalla o en vestido de baño. He ahí el gran dilema- _pensó con diversión la pelirosa mientras analizaba los _pros_ y _contras_ de las opciones: Por un lado la toalla sería sexy al dar pequeñas pistas de estar desnuda bajo ella pero sería bastante incomodo ir en la búsqueda de su shampoo mientras cuidaba de no perder el nudo de la tela; por el otro el vestido de baño es igualmente sexy y cómodo para su tarea sin embargo siempre evitaba el usar ropa húmeda sin motivo alguno ya que lo hallaba bastante asqueroso pero al notar ciertos detalles en su reflejo se dio cuenta que no era _tan_ malo.

El top de su bañador estaba adherido por la humedad a su piel dejando a la vista los pequeños bultitos de sus erectos pezones más esto no era nada comparado con la parte inferior que actuaba como segunda piel de su parte más sagrada, sus pliegues eran delineados por la colorida tela del bañador y al ser una pervertida de corazón no pudo evitar los oscuros y retorcidos pensamientos que invadieron su rosada cabeza. Su mirada adquirió cierto brillo de picardía mientras pensaba en las posibilidades que le ofrecía la vida. Tocó la punta de su pezón derecho con su dedo mientras recordaba el cuerpo de su padre contra su espalda, rodeándola con sus grandes brazos mientras jugaban en la piscina. Aún podía sentir aquel bulto en su baja espalda y la corriente que recorrió su cuerpo con aquellas imágenes en su mente; esto fue el último empujón que necesitó para tomar la decisión que cambiaría su vida...

_Tendría _a Sasuke.

Dejó el baño con un puchero en su rostro y con su voz en modo consentido empezó a quejarse de la pérdida de su shampoo favorito, deleitándose internamente al ver el trasero de su padre mientras revisaba el equipaje.

Sasuke por su lado desistió de su búsqueda más la expresión de su hija quebrantó esa decisión.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Revisa bajo las camas y el suelo __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—O__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________rdenó mientras pensaba si había más equipaje en el auto __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________quizá rodó bajo una mesa... __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Su frase fue interrumpida al ver a su hija en el suelo.

En el suelo apoyada en manos y rodillas.

En el suelo apoyada en manos y rodillas en un vulgar y revelador vestido de baño.

...

_Hn._

No le extrañaba que su miembro reaccionara nuevamente en este día.

Masajeo el puente de su nariz, suspirando con pesadez. _Las pruebas que le ponía la vida_.

* * *

_"Light of his Life_

_Fire of his Loins..."_

* * *

**.**

**S**akura no podía esconder más su preocupación, en los pocos minutos que se tardó revisando bajo las camas utilizó todos los "movimientos seductores" en los que pudo pensar y su padre no daba señales de _colaborar _con su misión personal... bueno, estaba excitado (podía ver el bulto sobresaliente de su bañador) pero su actitud estaba más fría y cortante de lo normal.

Acomodó un mechón que tenía sobre su nariz con un suspiro mientras se sentaba en sus rodillas, acababa de revisar bajo una de las mesitas y no había rastro de su shampoo. Apoyó sus manos en sus piernas mientras giraba un poco y lograba ponerse de pie, fue allí cuándo se vio frente a frente con el bulto entre las piernas de su padre. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante el shock de encontrarse en aquella situación; sintió el calor llegar a su rostro e inmediatamente buscó la mirada de su padre, quien la miraba altiva-mente desde su posición.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________¿Encontraste algo? __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________preguntó el pelinegro con seriedad, bloqueando el espacio que su hija ocuparía para ponerse de píe.

Sakura bajó su mirada tratando de ganar tiempo para componerse pero al ver el _miembro _de su padre asomarse entre su vientre y la banda de su bóxer pudo jurar que se desmayaría de toda la sangre acumulada en su rostro. Se puso de píe dando negativa a la pregunta de Sasuke sin mirarlo a sus ojos, no confiaba en que su voz no fallara al momento de vociferar sus pensamientos y es que la frialdad que había adoptado su padre le quitaba la seguridad que había ganado con su excitación.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Responde cuando te hablo __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________murmuró Sasuke mientras tomaba a Sakura por el mentón; obligándola a despegar la mirada de la piel purpura que se asomaba del pantalón.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Al parecer tendré que enseñarte a respetar __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________murmuró sensualmente junto a su oído para después besar su camino de regreso.

_________________________________________________________________—_________________________________________________________________Haz sido mala ________________________________________________________________—________________________________________________________________dijo sonriendo con burla al gran cliché de todas las películas de contenido para adultos que formaban parte de su colección y sin mas empezó a hacer presión en el hombro de la pelirosa________________________________________________________________— ________________________________________________________________En tus rodillas. ________________________________________________________________—________________________________________________________________ordenó con frialdad el pelinegro.________________________________________________________________— ________________________________________________________________ ¿No escuchaste Sakura? obedece o me veré obligado a esmerarme más en tu..._castigo. ________________________________________________________________—_________________________________________________________________finalizó Sasuke con una mirada fulminante.

Sakura no pudo evitar el miedo que la invadió al estar por primera vez en la posición que recibe la mirada feroz de su padre y con un sollozo ahogado descendió hasta estar en sus rodillas, nuevamente cerca al erecto miembro de Sasuke. Dicho pelinegro deslizó un poco la banda elástica de su pantaloneta, liberando el duro e inflamado miembro con el que procedió a picar los rosados labios de su hija y con una suave orden de _'abre_' introdujo la sensible cabeza de su pene en la pequeña boca de la pelirosa. Sakura quiso llorar de vergüenza al sentir aquella suave pero caliente piel tocando su lengua, no solo se sentía usada por su padre sino que ahora también su cuerpo reaccionaba eróticamente a la situación en que se encontraba. Sasuke por su lado observaba todo con sus ojos entrecerrados de placer; la expresión de su hija y aquel rubor exagerado la hacen lucir como una pervertida pero inocente chica a la vez y aquella contradictoria combinación lo vuelve loco. Decide que es suficiente, no quiere que la primera (_y quizá ultima) _vez que se presenta está situación con su hija su semen termine en la rosada lengua de Sakura, y por más que le guste esa idea desenreda sus dedos de la rosada cabellera y con un gruñido sale de la boca de Sakura.

_________________________________________________________________—_________________________________________________________________Ponte de píe _______—_______le ordena con voz rasposa mientras se dirige a su cama. Sakura acata la orden poniéndose de pie frente a Sasuke, moviéndose nerviosamente mientras su padre la observa desde su punto en la cama donde se encuentra sentado. _________________________________________________________________—Acércate _________________________________________________________________—__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________murmura Sasuke, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de la pelirosa y con deliberada lentitud traza la punta de su nariz a lo largo de su aún cubierta vagina _______—Mhmm, ¿T_______e excita chupársela a tu padre_______? _______—______________murmuró contra su bañador, aspirando el fuerte aroma de su reacción______ _______—_____________No sabía que eras una niña tan_____________ cochina... ________—___________________Y con agilidad desató los moños que sujetaban el bañador del lado izquierdo, deslizó la mano bajo la tela y acarició el redondo trasero que tanto deseaba_______—. _______Te he malcriado mucho y al parecer te faltaron nalgadas.______________  
______________

Sasuke apretó el suave músculo y abriendo su mano palpó un poco más abajo, gruñó al sentir lo mojada que estaba a pelirosa, y esto no hizo más que aumentar su deseo y lujuria. —acuéstate en mis piernas, tus brazos en la cama— Sakura acató la orden, sonrojándose al sentir como se mojaba de la anticipación.

* * *

"_Keep me Forever _

_tell me you Own Me..."_

* * *

**S**asuke desató el otro moño y dejó sin la parte inferior del bañador a su hija; acarició aquellas blancas y suaves colinas, deleitándose con su tersa piel y la reacción de su hija al sentir sus caricias —Tomaré el abrir de tus piernas como señal de que te gusta —murmuró ronco el pelinegro y sin previo aviso descendió la palma de su mano contra la blanquecina piel. Sakura por su lado acalló el gemido de dolor y apretando la sabana entre sus manos miró a su padre por encima de su hombro, humedeció sus labios y sin quitar sus ojos de los oscuros de Sasuke gimió al recibir nuevamente una nalgada; Sasuke no aguantó la tentación de aquella imagen que presentaba su hija y acariciando nuevamente su suave culo bajó hasta acariciar sus mojados pliegues y sensible clítoris, robando de ronroneos y pequeños gemidos a la pelirosa que se sonrojo aún más al ver su padre limpiar con su lengua la humedad de sus dedos.

—Suficiente, ya es hora del castigo real.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cadera para luego ubicarla un poco más al centro de la cama dónde empezó a besar su cuello y espalda, dejando un camino de besos tras despojarla del top del bañador y llegando a su trasero besó y mordió la delicada piel, frustrando la pelirosa al no besarla dónde más quería. Sasuke separó las esbeltas piernas y con pasión besó el húmedo centró de su hija, mordiendo y apretando con sus labios mientras la punta de su lengua se movía perezosamente sobre el hinchado clítoris, más el gemido que salió de los labios de Sakura al sentir aquel húmedo y suave musculo entrar en su vagina fue uno de los más sensuales que Sasuke halla oído; sonido que lo obligó a detenerse y agilizar el "acto principal" o terminaría antes de tiempo y con un gruñido giró el cuerpo de la pelirosa, posicionándose entre sus piernas tras liberar su erecto pene de los confines de su bañador y penetrarla mientras la besaba, ahogando el pequeño quejido de dolor de la pelirosa al ser estrechada por primer vez.

—Tranquila Sakura, papá hará que el dolor se valla —murmuró Sasuke mientras esperaba que Sakura se recuperará para poder enseñarle el placer que podía darle.

La pelirosa por su lado sollozaba quedamente, aunque las ministraciones de su padre ayudaban con el dolor (los suaves masajes a su clítoris y los besos en sus pechos eran una maravilla) la molestia que tenía era poco soportable y no quería ni imaginar como habría sido de doloroso sin la lubricacion y "juego previo" que le brindó Sasuke. Sus quejidos comenzaron a disminuir a medida que su vagina se humedecía por las continuas atenciones de su padre y en el momento que sus suaves paredes vaginales se relajaron lo suficiente para acomodar el duro miembro de Sasuke un pequeño gemido salió de las bocas de ambos. Sasuke escondió su rostro en la unión del cuello y hombro de la pelirosa mientras recuperaba el aliento, su hija estaba apretando y liberando la presión en su miembro de una manera deliciosa y la morbosidad de toda la situación podría llevarlo a terminar de manera precoz cosa que no dejaría muy buena impresión en su pequeña.

—Te sientes tan bien —gruñó Sasuke contra su cuello— estás haciendo que papá se sienta_muy bien._

Sakura sintió un calor recorrer su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras y con un sonrojo en su rostro abrió un poco más sus piernas, dándole una silenciosa invitación a su padre de empezar a moverse; Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad de inmediato, sacando su pene unos cuantos centímetros y volviéndolo a meter, todo a un ritmo suave y sin despegar su mirada de la de su hija. Repitió la acción una y otra vez hasta que la pelirosa empezó a gemir y su rostro se desfiguraba en una mueca de placer.

—Te gusta ¿huh? en verdad eres una niña muy pervertida Sakura. Dime ¿Papá te esta haciendo sentir bien pequeña?.

Esta y muchas más frases lujuriosas eran susurradas en el oído de la pelirosa quién aunque odiaba admitirlo las palabras sucias de su padre no hacían más que aumentar su deseo y las contracciones en su cálido canal, contracciones que obligaban a Sasuke a sisear y gruñir cuándo las paredes de su hija lo succionaban de manera deliciosa. Bailando y acariciando una y otra vez su sensible miembro llevando al pelinegro a aumentar un poco la velocidad al cambiar de posición, tomando una de las piernas de su hija y recargandola en su hombro dónde lograba agraciar las calidas paredes de su hija de una forma que la tenía gimiendo quedamente en su oído.

—uhnn papi —susurró Sakura en una de las estocadas que la dejó viendo estrella— ahn se siente tan rico papi, tan delicioso ¡quiero más!.

Sasuke gruñó y la besó.

La besó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida; sus labios estaban en todos lados y en ninguno a la vez, pasaban por los rosados labios de su hija, besaban todo el rostro y volvían a los labios de Sakura dónde con su lengua fundía la mezcla de sentimientos que lo invadían.

Un beso de esos que hacen sentir frío y calor a la vez.

Para algunos el beso se vería torpe y baboso pero los poco agraciados movimientos de los labios Sasuke junto a sus fuertes estocadas deshacían a Sakura una y otra vez hasta llevarla al filo de su sanidad dónde con un grito silencioso y su espalda levantándose de la cama por la contracción de su cuerpo tuvo su primer orgasmo no causado por si misma. Sasuke siguió con su ritmo pero al ver su hija desenvolverse de tal manera frente a él y por él no tuvo más opción que sacar su miembro y terminar sobre su hija, dónde cada contracción de su pene lo obligaba a aferrarse fuertemente para no caer sobre el delicado cuerpo que tenía bajo el suyo.

Sakura estaba muy agotada como para sentirse incomoda o apenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir y tras unos minutos de estar en los brazos de su padre calló en la tierra de los sueños dónde dormiría satisfecha por horas. Sasuke por su parte suspiró al pensar en que incómoda charla tendrían al día siguiente así que sin perder más tiempo se puso de pie y con una toalla se limpió a si mismo y a su hija para luego dormir con la pelirosa en sus brazos...

* * *

Al día siguiente tras una charla con muchos sonrojos de parte de ambos y la conclusión de dejar que todo pasará como fuera a pasar padre e hija tomaron rumbo a la siguiente ciudad más el trayecto en el auto fue mucho más lento ya que cierta pelirosa quería practicar como _"besar a papá dónde más le gusta"..._

_._

_._

_I'm sorry that I'm **misbehaving.**..._

_._

_._

_._

**Fin...**

* * *

**Espero les guste, hace mucho no saco mi lado pervertido y es raro, creo que perdí mi don para el lemmon.**

¿Que historia les gustaría que continúe tras esta?

**~CURIOSIDADES~**

_-Light of my Life __Fire of my Loins, Be a good baby Do what I Want: _Luz de mi vida, fuego de mis genitales (es la idea de la canción) se buena niña y haz lo que quiero (haz lo que te diga).

_-I'm sorry that I'm misbehaving:_ Me disculpo por comportarme mal.

-_Light of his Life Fire of his Loins, Keep me forever tell me you own me_: Luz de su vida, fuego de sus genitales, tenme por siempre dime que te pertenezco.

-Letra tomada de "Off to the races" de Lana del Rey / _Lolita _Libro escrito por Vladimir Nabokov

-Uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito.

**Sí, me pasa que ahora con SS siendo canon pienso que le perderán el gusto a los fics :C por eso trataré de terminar las historias de aquí que están a medias y ya luego miro si publico otras que tengo en mente.**

**Por cierto, estoy tratando de editar los demás capis :D**

**Como sea**

**Ámenme**** con sus Reviews.**


End file.
